Rock,Skate&Love
by Flopi
Summary: Bella crecio rodeada de hombres, pelotas de futboll y Rock. Ella no es muy femenina que digamos y los chicos la toman como otro de la banda, ella se arta y le pide ayuda a sus mejores amigas y cuñadas para un cambio radical.M x lenguaje.
1. Fences

**Chicas este es un Intento de Mini-Fic esta idea me tiene loca, quería decirles que me bloqueé con el fic de Descontrol estoy intentando hacer el 3er capitulo no desesperen u.u tengo la idea de este mini-fic en mi cabeza ase meses y no puedo continuar la historia si no empiezo con esto así que la historia estará en "Reparaciones" xD por unos días :D**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

**Summary: Bella creció rodeada de hombres, pelotas de fútbol y Rock. Ella no es muy femenina que digamos y los chicos la toman como otro de la banda, ella se harta y le pide ayuda a sus mejores amigas y cuñadas para un cambio radical, Para dejar de ser Bestia y ser Bella. **

Sola, así me sentía sola, mi hermano Emmet estaba con Rosalie su novia y mi mejor amiga, Jasper mi otro hermano estaba con Alice su novia y mi otra mejor amiga, Jacob estaba perdido por ahí con Embry y Quil y mi mejor amigo, puaj con Tanya su "Novia" por así decirlo, estaban todos con sus novias y yo aquí sola con mi guitarra tocando notas sin sentido, necesitaba un novio urgente.

Tome mi guitarra y la conecte al amplificador y encendí el micrófono de pie, estaba en el garaje de mi casa donde siempre ensayábamos con mis hermanos ya que teníamos una banda "The Brothers of Rock", elegimos un nombre muy masculino ya que soy la única mujer y digamos que muy femenina no soy. Soy una chica por así decirlo "marimacho" Renne se marcho cuando Nací yo, Emmet tenia 1 año y Jasper y yo 6 meses, éramos mellizos, lo único que cambiaban era nuestro color de pelo y ojos, el tenia ojos azules y yo marrones chocolates. Emmet tiene ojos negros como mi abuelo Jonh y Jasper los tiene azules por mi madre, yo los tengo chocolate por mi padre podría decir, los dos eran grandes y fuertes pero Emmet parecía un oso y Jasper era fuerte pero no tan grande como Emmet. Yo soy una chica alta mazo menos de 1.65 tengo el pelo largo hasta un poco menos de llegar a las caderas de un marrón chocolate rojizo, con mechas rubias, uso un look muy raro, muy "macho", uso bermudas militares con mis ya pasadas de moda converse rojas y uso remeras de bandas muy holgadas asciendo que parezca que no tengo pechos, Me encanta el Skate y la velocidad, Amo andar en Motocicletas y Autos realmente veloces, por cierto mi nombre es Bella Swan, mejor dicho...Bestia Swan como me dicen mis "amigos y hermanos".

Empecé a tocar los acordes de la nueva canción que escribí ase dos semanas.

**I'm sitting in a room,**

**Made up of only big white walls and in the halls,**

**There's people looking through,**

**The window and though they know exactly what we're here for.**

Empecé a Cantar seguido, aun no estaba lista le faltaban cosas. Tal cual decía la Cancino, me sentía así, atrapada en un cuarto sin salida, necesitaba Aire nuevo y Libre

**Don't look up,**

**Just let them think,**

**There's no place else,**

**You'd rather be.**

No necesitaba buscar nada, necesitaba que alguien me busque ami

**You're always on display,**

**For everyone to watch and learn from,**

**Don't you know by now.**

**You can't turn back,**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have.**

Pare de cantar de pronto, mi guitarra paro abruptamente y sentí que faltaba algo. Deje mi guitarra aun lado y fue hacia la batería de Emmet, Empecé con un Ritmo y luego otro hasta que encontré el correcto y lo grabe en mi mente.

Repetí ese ritmo en mi Cabeza mientras empezaba a tocar donde me quede en la guitarra y seguí cantando

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**

**And open wide,**

**Cause this is your night,**

**So smile,**

**Cause you'll go out in style.**

**You'll go out in style.**

**If you let me I could,**

**I'd show you how to build your fences,**

**Set restrictions.**

**Separate from the world,**

**Because the ground that you hate to fight,**

**Just blame the limelight.**

Volví a parar abruptamente y repetí lo mismo que con la batería pero con el Bajo de Jasper, toque unos acordes los grabe en mi mente y empecé con mi Guitarra.

**Don't look up,**

**Just let them think,**

**There's no place else,**

**You'd rather be.**

**And now,**

**You can't turn back,**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have.**

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**

**And open wide,**

**Cause this is your night,**

**So smile.**

Estaba Cantando con mucha pasión cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, levante mi vista y vi a mi mejor amigo en el umbral de la puerta...no le di importancia y seguí cantando.

**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it,**

**With every breath that you breathe in.**

**Just breathe it in.**

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess.**

**You do all this, big talking,**

**So now let's see you walk it.**

**I said let's see you walk it.**

Gire mi rostro para verlo, y seguía ahí mirándome fijamente, me sonroje y seguí cantando mas fuerte...

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess.**

**You do all this, big talking,**

**So now let's see you walk it.**

**I said let's see you walk it.**

Si lo se, estoy sonrojada por mi mejor amigo, el guapo sexy y arrogante Edward Cullen, hermano mayor de Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga...y el mi Amor platónico.

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**

**And open wide,**

**Yeah, open wide.**

**Yeah, open wide,**

**Cause you'll go out in style.**

**You'll go out in style.**

Termine de cantar y tocar la guitarra...Edward aplaudió y me siguió mirando.

Deje mi guitarra aun lado y el se acerco y me abrazo...mi corazón retumbo en mi pecho y sonreí.

-Hey Ed...¿Que pasa?- me solté de su abrazo y camine adentro de la casa.- Nada, solo pasaba por acá y me vine a fijar si estaban Emmet o Jasper...- Sonreí...si era mi mejor amigo y buscaba a mis hermanos...Hey que esperaban el necesita compañía de "Hombres"..."Hombres Reales"- Na...se fueron con Rose y Alice...deben de estar cogiendo por ahí...-hice una mueca de asco-...Dios que asco me imagine a mis hermanos en bolas con Rose y Alice...-me dieron escalofríos mientras Edward estaba riéndose de los comentarios que hice- No se de que te ríes Cullen, tu hermanita esta con mi hermano- el paro abruptamente de reír y se puso serio, solté unas carcajadas a lo que el me miro enojado y molesto- De que te Ries Swan- yo seguía riéndome a mas no poder sin respirar- es que...jajaja...deberías...ver...t-tu jajaaj Cara...jajaja...- no podía respirar...después de diez minutos me calme...Edward ahora solo me sonreía- Bueno Ed...fue bueno verte...ahora me voy a bañar e irme a andar en Skate por ahí, ya que nadie esta con su amiga Bella, por que todos tienen novias- le dije con una sonrisa burlona- Bella te acompaño, Tanya se fue con sus amigas a anda a saber donde y estoy solo- el me miro con ese puchero made in Alice- esta bien te veo allá en una hora...ahora vete...necesito ir a bañarme y cambiarme.- el soltó una carcajada a lo que yo le pegue un buen piña en el hombro, el se quejo mientras lo miraba ceñuda- ¿Qué?...por dios Bella, tu cambiarte si así estas bien, no es que digamos iras a maquillarte...-lo mire mas ceñuda- ¿Qué lo aras?...por dios Bella eres...Bestia Swan...tu no te maquillas ni te arreglas...solo necesitas menos de 10 minutos y podemos ir tranquilamente...- me quede en Shock...de pronto una ira inmensa se apodero de mi...

-Sabes que Cullen, por que no te vas un poquito...no un poquito no...POR QUE NO TE VAS BIEN A LA MIERDA!...si así te quedas ahí por un largo tiempo...sabes que ...se me fueron las ganas de ir con vos a andar en Skate...mejor voy sola...- lo saque fuera de mi casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara. El pensaba que por ser poco femenina, no necesitaba bañarme ni cambiarme...eso fue tan incoherente de su parte...Pero no se por que me lastimo que me diga que era como un hombre...no lo dijo lo insinúo...pero no le di importancia.

Luego de una hora de bañarme y ponerme mi bermuda militar mis converse rojas, me puse una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo y arriba una remera de AC/DC tres talles mas grandes de mi talle original, tome mi Skate y me fui directo al parque.

Estuve patinando todo el día...eran mazo menos las cinco y media de la tarde y aun había un sol de la puta madre, tome mi botella de agua y me bebí la mitad, no soporte mas el calor, me saque la gran remera dejando ver la musculosa blanca, utilice la remera grande para secarme la transpiración de la cara, tome la botella de agua y la vertí en mi cabeza, refrescándome un poco asciendo que la mitad del agua caiga sobre mis hombros y recorra mi pecho y abdomen. Me levante, tire la remera a mi hombro y empecé a caminar directo a mi casa.

Estaba caminando tranquila con el Skate en la mano y la remera en el hombro cuando escuche que me estaban chiflando, me di vuelta y vi que eran los idiotas de James, Laurent, Demetri y Félix.

-Por que Mierda no se meten los Chiflidos en el medio del...- me taparon la boca cuando estaba apunto de decir una gran palabrota, me tomaron de la cintura, yo reaccione como debía reaccionar, tome la mano que me cubría la boca y la jale asía delante asiendo una técnica de Tai cuándo, el chico que me había agarrado callo de espalda al piso.

Observe como el chico estaba tirando en el piso y me aserque un poco para verle la cara, no lo reconocí hasta que me hablo.

-Por Dios Bella... ¿Quién Mierda te a Enseñado Eso?- Estaba en Shock...El chico se paro delante de mi...no podía creerlo él había vuelto...

**Bueno emm acá el primer Capitulo de esta historia ^^ espero que les guste y dejen Review y repito lo mismo que al principio..."Estoy tratando de terminar el 3er y empezar el 4º capitulo de Descontrol :S estoy muy bloqueada lo siento".**

**BESOS espero que les guste ;) **

**Flopi.**


	2. No puede Ser

**Chicas acá el segundo capi (: me encanto haber recibido muchas alertas por este Fic ^^ máximo serán 7 capítulos y mínimo 4 ^^ todavía nose como desarrollar bien la historia pero veremos como va todo... :D**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba Aburrido en casa no sabia que hacer, Los chicos salieron con sus novias y mi novia Tanya se fue con sus amigas al Cine. Le eche un vistazo a el reloj de mi mesita de luz y vi que eran las 15.30, iría a haber si ya han llegado los chicos a casa... Tome las llaves de mi Volvo y Salí rumbo a la casa de los hermanos Swan. Cuando llegue toque un par de veces el timbre y golpee la puerta pero nadie me respondía, hasta que escuche ruido en el garaje, pero no era ruido, era el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, intente girar el picaporte de la puerta y mágicamente se abrió, fui directamente al Garaje donde los hermanos Swan tocaban, tenían una especie de Banda de Rock..."The Brothers of Rock", Cuando entre al Garaje encontré a una Bella muy agitada cantando dándome la espalda, estaba en una posición donde su anchas bermudas se ajustaban a su bien formado culo, dejándome ver mas de lo que debía.

**And open wide,**

**Cause this is your night,**

**So smile.**

Ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba, y se dio media vuelta mientras seguia cantando...ella simplemente no me dio bola.

**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it,**

**With every breath that you breathe in.**

**Just breathe it in.**

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess.**

**You do all this, big talking,**

**So now let's see you walk it.**

**I said let's see you walk it.**

Llego a una parte donde pudo descansar pero seguía tocando su guitarra, giro su cabeza y me observo, se sonrojo...¡Dios Bella se a Sonroja!, no traje mi celular que lastima, Bella era de las chicas que pocas veces se sonrojaba, era muy adorable verle sus mejillas en ese suave color rosa/rojo...

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess.**

**You do all this, big talking,**

**So now let's see you walk it.**

**I said let's see you walk it.**

Yo e dicho adorable...le eh dicho adorable a Bella Bestia Swan, necesito ir con Tanya rápido, me estoy volviendo loco.

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**

**And open wide,**

**Yeah, open wide.**

**Yeah, open wide,**

**Cause you'll go out in style.**

**You'll go out in style.**

Al parecer termino la canción, por que su guitarra paro abruptamente las notas que mantenía. De la nada empecé a aplaudirme y tuve el impulso de abrazarla

-Hey...Ed- me saludo y me soltó de su abrazo...eso me disgusto mucho...por alguna razón...no es que la abrasara todo el tiempo...pero me sentía bien a su lado- Nada, solo pasaba por acá y me vine a fijar si estaban Emmet o Jasper...- me mordí la lengua para no soltar que era un vil mentira, aun que en parte era verdad...los venia a buscar...pero sabia que no volverían hasta mas tarde- Na...se fueron con Rose y Alice...deben de estar cogiendo por ahí...- ella hizo una cara de asco, se debe haber imaginado lo que debían estar asiendo- -...Dios que asco me imagine a mis hermanos en bolas con Rose y Alice...- no pude evitarlo, su cara y el tono que lo dijeron me hicieron reírme demasiado- No se de que te ríes Cullen, tu hermanita esta con mi hermano- Me tense cuando dijo eso...mi pequeña Alice estaba en las manos de...de Jasper, ella empezó a reírse y la fulmine con la mirada- De que te Ries Swan- la muy perra se seguía riendo tanto que no podía respirar- es que...jajaja...deberías...ver...t-tu jajaja Cara...jajaja...- Unos diez o quince minutos después la muy perra se decidió a parar de reírse, no pude evitar tener una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón me encantaba ver sonreír a Bella...era...¿Adorable?

Bueno Ed...Fue bueno verte...ahora me voy a bañar e irme a andar en Skate por ahí, ya que nadie esta con su amiga Bella, por que todos tienen novias- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero vi en sus ojos, algo de...¿Angustia?- Bella te acompaño, Tanya se fue con sus amigas a anda a saber donde y estoy solo-Le di unas miraditas y pucheritos Marca Alice...sabia que no se resistiría...y BAM ahí lo tienen- esta bien te veo allá en una hora...ahora vete...necesito ir a bañarme y cambiarme- no se por que pero de la nada me empecé a reír como un desquiciado...recibí un buen golpe en el hombro asiendo que me lo sobara, ella me miraba enojada- ¿Qué?...por dios Bella, tu cambiarte si así estas bien, no es que digamos iras a maquillarte...-me siguió mirando mal.- ¿Qué lo aras?...por dios Bella eres...Bestia Swan...tu no te maquillas ni te arreglas...solo necesitas menos de 10 minutos y podemos ir tranquilamente...- observe a una Bella shockiada y angustiada, podría decir que hasta triste...-

Sabes que Cullen, por que no te vas un poquito...no un poquito no...POR QUE NO TE VAS BIEN A LA MIERDA!...si así te quedas ahí por un largo tiempo...sabes que ...se me fueron las ganas de ir con vos a andar en Skate...mejor voy sola...- me soltó de una y me cerro la puerta en la cara...me quede estático en la puerta. Me quede ahí unos minutos mas, y me fui a mi casa, no sabia por que mierda le dije eso a Bella, No lo dude mas y tome mi volvo y fui hacia el parque donde usualmente patinábamos.

Cuando llegue al parque vi una escena que me dejo estático, estaba Bella sentada con sus típicas ropas, y de la nada se saco la ancha remera para quedar en una musculosa blanca muy pegada, estaba tomando agua y se vertió todo el contenido en la cabeza para que después le caiga en el pecho y el abdomen, estaba como shockiado no sabia que Bella tenia ese...uf...esa Delantera. Luego de unos minutos ella se levantó y se estaba yendo a casa, por alguna razón la seguí, Los muy Sucios de James, Laurent, Demetria y Félix le chiflaron a lo que Bella iba a responder una gran palabrota cuando una mano le tapo la boca, me asuste iba a correr para ayudarla y matar a ese tipo pero de la nada bella le hizo una llave muy rara asciendo que el tipo caiga de espaldas al piso. Cuando el tipo se levanto...Bella se quedo callada y luego la Abrazo... y Él...La Beso...se besaron. Me empezó a recorrer una gran ira por el cuerpo, me enfade muchísimo y no sabia el porque, estampe mi mano contra el árbol mas cercano y me fui a mi volvo directo a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa subí directo a mi habitación. Puse un poco de música y me relaje sobre mi cama...20 minutos después me llego un mensaje de Emmet.

_Hey Eddy, necesitamos tu presencia en el Humilde Hogar Swan, No preguntes nada solo ven. _

_Emm._

Termine de leer el mensaje y bufe, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie pero me necesitaban, Tome mi ropa interior y una toalla me fui a bañar, luego de 20 minutos bajo el agua caliente desidia salir y cambiarme, me puse unos jeans negros con una camisa azul oscura con unas Nike negras y blancas. Tome las llaves del Volvo y maneje hasta la Casa de los Swan.

Cuando llegue me abrió una sonriente Bella, que cambio su rostro totalmente al verme, solamente dijo un seco "Hola Cullen, te están esperando pasa". Camine hasta la sala y me sorprendí al ver al chico que beso a Bella en el parque, apreté mis puños con fuerza para no pegarle a nadie.

-Eddy!- chillo Emmet.- Emmet mierda cuantas veces te diga que no me digas Así...-el solo rió mas fuerte.- Bueno...**Eddy **te dije que vinieras por que te quiero Presentar a el _Novio_ de Bella...- hizo énfasis en Novio, como si fuera mentira...cuando el se dio vuelta mi cara decayó...no podía ser...

Mierda no puede ser..Él de nuevo aquí...y es el Novio de Bella

**Bueno chicas este es el segundo capitulo, perdón si es corto es que quiero dejarles con la intriga, este es como la versión Edward de las cosas (: ...aun falta el cambio de look de Bella que será en el Próximo capitulo les adelantare que abra una fuerte Pelea entre Edward y Bella cuando entren a la escuela en el capi 4 mazo menos (: jajaja bueno espero que les guste...Espero Reviews con sus criticas...Besos ;)**

**Flopi.**


	3. Reencuentros

**Hola chicas (: me alegro mucho todos los Reviews que dejaron ^^ y como algunas me dijeron si podía hacer el fic mas largo...lo intentare no digo que lo are solamente lo intentare hacer más largo que digamos (: **

**Contestando a unos Reviews les digo que el "novio" de Bella, No no es Jacob (: jaja si no se dieron cuenta Jacob aparece en la primera parte del 1er capitulo que Bella lo nombra que esta con Embry y Quil.**

**Bueno las dejo en paz y espero que les guste este nuevo Capi Sobe ;)**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

_-Por Dios Bella... ¿Quién Mierda te a Enseñado Eso?- Estaba en Shock...El chico se paro delante de mi...no podía creerlo él había vuelto..._

-No puede ser...- Aun estaba en Shock no podía creerlo...- Alec...dios...pero vos...estabas... ¿no estabas en Italia?- Estaba muy sorprendida no podía reaccionar hasta que sus manos fueron a mi cintura y sus labios se posaron en mis labios...con un roce dulce pero intenso, seguía mas en shock, no es que nunca haya besado, en realidad mi primer beso lo di con Alec, cuando pude reaccionar le seguí el beso, guíe mis manos y las lleve hacia su cuello, nos besamos por un tiempo hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

-¿Qué Mierda fue eso Alec?- pregunte mientras habría mis ojos.

-Eso querida Bella se llama B-E-S-O- me lo dijo como si fuera una idiota y como si no lo supiera- Eso ya lo se inútil, me refiero a ¿por que lo hiciste?- estaba medio tonta por el beso aun, pero me recupero fácilmente.- Ah en realidad no se por que lo hice, solamente no contestabas y bueno decidí Besarte- me dijo el muy Engreído, aun con sus manos en mi cintura, me solté fácilmente de él...no quería que me vuelva a besar...no seria muy cómodo que digamos.- Bueno, solamente no lo vuelvas a hacer o te rompo la cara ¿Si?- le dije medio en broma medio seria...-Si Mi capitana- hizo un saludo al estilo militar, me hizo reír.- pero admite que te gusto...-negué con mi cabeza y empecé a caminar.- Vamos Bells, a ti te encantan mis besos.- Seguí caminando hasta que el me alcanzo y me tomo de la mano, a lo que me solté fácilmente.- Alec vamos ya superamos esto- dije señalándonos a los dos, el frunció los labios, pero no se rindió- Si, si Bella ya superamos esto- hizo el mismo gesto.- pero uno que otro Beso me aceptarías...-yo lo mire con burla e irritación, Alec hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no para hasta tenerlo.- Vamos Bella, Acepta que desde que me fui a Italia no as olvidado mis Besos.- eso fue un golpe duro, cuando Alec se fue a Italia me vine a bajo éramos muy buenos amigos, hacíamos todo juntos, éramos como uña y mugre, mis hermanos decían que éramos novios, pero solamente éramos buenos amigos, hasta que un día nos besamos y fue, solamente nos besábamos de casualidad...cuando se fue a Italia llore como nunca, bueno era mi mejor amigo no...Pero me recupere al mes, nos mandábamos correos y hablábamos por teléfono...pero solo fue amistad...con derecho a roce.-

-Alec...por dios...cuando te fuiste teníamos 14 y 15 años, han pasado casi 4 años desde que te fuiste...fue un largo tiempo donde olvide tus besos, debes aceptarlo...me derrumbe te lo acepto estaba deprimida, nada me hacia salir de la cama, hasta que un día me canse y seguí con mi vida...- le dije muy segura de mi misma, su mirada entristeció un poco...pero era la verdad...ahora alguien mas ocupaba mi mente...-Ahora vamos tengo que ir a Casa, ¿los Chicos querrán verte no?-el sonrío como solía hacerlo siempre y me tomo de la mano, no la quite porque sabia que necesitaba mi apoyo, éramos los mejores amigos.- Luego de 10 minutos de hablar de puras tonterías, olvidando el tema del parque llegamos a mi "tranquila casa"(nótese el sarcasmo)...

-A los chicos les va a dar un infarto al Verte.- le guiñe un ojo y el sonrío con arrogancia y me tomo de la cintura por detrás, Abrí la puerta y pegue un grito de saludo.- ¡Emmy, Jazzy Ya Llegue Mis Amores! – me empecé a reír como una loca al ver las cara de mis hermanos por decirle esos apodos que les puse cuando éramos chicos.

-Mierda Bella cuantas veces te dijimos que...- Emmet paro abruptamente lo que dijo al ver quien estaba tras mío...- Bella que carajo le hiciste a Emmet para que...- Jasper también dejo de hablar al ver quien estaba a mis espaldas, Los dos fruncieron el Seño e hicieron una postura medio rara haciendo que sus cuerpos parezcan mas grandes, como intimidadores, yo los mire con una ceja alzaba mientras seguían mirando Detenidamente al chico detrás Mio.- No puedo creer que no reconozcan al chico que tengo detrás mío, y eso que lo conocen desde que corrían los tres en bolas por todo el jardín- Observe como mis hermanos se sonrojaban y pille a Alec también sonrojarse por lo que dije, luego me eche a reír y me miraron mal los tres.- Mierda Emmet, Jasper es Alec!- Luego de 2 segundos de que no reaccionaran sentí como me aplastaban...3 minutos después estaba Violeta...

-Mierda...Em...No...Res...piro...Ai...re- el muy maldito no dejaba de apretarme ya que quería abrazar a Alec... asíque utilice mi ultimo recurso...- Ah Bella...mierda...- si...le pegue un rodillazo en su hombría a Emmet.

-Lo siento Em...no te apartabas ven dame la mano... ¿donde están Rose y Alice.?- le pregunte a Jasper que aun se reía.- Están en tu Cuarto.- puse cara de horror, esa dos mas mi cuarto no decía nada Bueno, corrí escaleras arriba sin caerme y entre de golpe a mi habitación. Cuando entre vi todo rojo, estaban todas mis ropas tiradas por toda la habitación. Alice estaba metida en mi armario mientras que Rosalie estaba detrás de ella a unos pocos metros con una remera en su mano y unas tijeras viendo en que ángulo cortar...Mi Remera... ¡MI REMERA FAVORITA DE LOS ROLLINGS STONE!...ahí si vi todo de muchos colores y pegue el grito en el Cielo.- ¡MARIE ALICE BRANDON Y ROSALIE LILLEN HALE QUE MIERDAS ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI HABITACION...CON MIS COSAS!- las nombradas rápidamente soltaron todo lo que tenían en la mano y me miraron Horrorizadas.

-Nosotras...Bueno...Ella...Tus Ropas...- no entendía nada de lo que quería decir Rose, y es la primera ves que la veo asustada mientras Alice estaba apunto de Llorar.-

-No quiero que hagan nada, no quiero que toquen nada solo que saquen su maldito Culo de mi habitación y que no vuelvan a entrar.- seguía enojada, las chicas salieron de mi habitación, con una Rose muy asustada y una Alice medio llorando. Bajamos las Tres, ellas se abrazaron a sus novios mientras que yo me fui a la Cocina por un vaso de agua, Alec entro atrás mío.- ¿Qué paso escuchamos altos gritos?- me dijo con tono de burla, sabia que no le gustaba que toquen mis cosas.- Nada solo las encontré revolviendo mis ropas, ellas creen que necesito un cambio de Look, y yo les digo que no. Entonces encontré a Rose tratando de cortar mi remera favorita de los Rolling Stone y vi todo rojo y se vino abajo el mundo.- dije todo eso sin respirar y fue sorprendente, Alec solamente se empezó a reír yo le pegue y me fui a sentar.- Lo sentimos Bells, no quisimos molestarte pero enserio Necesitas un Cambio de Look- las mire mal y solamente rodaron los ojos, parece que el susto se les paso...de la nada sonó el timbre de la casa y Emmet sonrío como un niño que recién hizo una maldad, fue a abrir la puerta y cuando volvió llego con Edward detrás, puse mala cara...y sentí tensarse a Alec al lado mío...

-¿Qué Haces Vos Acá?- dijeron bueno casi gritaron Edward y Alec al mismo tiempo, mientras que Alice noto por primera ves a Alec y se asombro como si recién reconociera a alguien...

Esto no iba por buen camino...

**Emm chicas Perdón algo cortito el capi :s no había mucho tiempo :S**

**Como ya les dije en la nota de Arriba tratare de hacer mas largo el fic (: ósea que ya no será un Mini Fic...tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo posible (: y que mi mente haga mas largo los Capítulos Espero que les allá gustado...**

**Les digo que aun sigo bloqueada para seguir con Descontrol...Así que sepan disculparme las que siguen esa historia que cree con un poco de locura (:**

**Sobes (Sobe es Beso al revés (: yo hablo Alverdi)**

**Flopi**


	4. ¡Sal de mi Cuarto!

**Hola Chicas...Les quería decir que El capitulo 2 y 3 edite la ultima parte por que me olvide de una parte y emm narre mal como se vieron por primera Ves Alec y Edward en un capitulo lo escribí bien (ósea en el capitulo 2) y en el otro totalmente diferente jaja ya lo arregle no se preocupen...Bueno acá el otro Capitulo Besos (: .**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

**Bella Pov:**

Se sentía la tensión del momento...por alguna razón todos estaban tensos y yo era la única...tranquila...

-Emm... ¿Se conocen?- les pregunte, solamente recibí un gruñido de parte de Edward y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Alec...odio cuando se callan y solamente asienten y gruñen nadie puede ser una persona normal.- Bueno...Okay estamos en MI casa, lo cual deben de responder un "Si Bella nos Conocemos"...y luego explicar de donde se conocen y por que se odian... ¿Si? ¿Entendieron?... ¡Que Bueno!..- nunca use tanto sarcasmo en mi vida...-¡ENTENDIERON!-grite un poco...mucho...más fuerte.

-Si Bella...Nos conocemos...desgraciadamente...-contesto un muy tenso Alec.- mira yo te explico...nos conocemos de Italia ellos vivía frente a la casa de mi Abuelo, y no nos llevamos muy bien...digamos que le saque a su novia y bueno creo que me tiene un poco de rencor...- Edward bufo a su respuesta creo que uso o demasiada hipocresía y sarcasmo junto.

-Sabes muy bien que no fue por eso...- dijo una muy cortante Alice.

-Saben que...A mi no me interesa...digamos que solamente pregunte por que nadie contestaba, todos estaban tensos y quería que hablaran, ahora si me disculpan me voy a bañar...mañana hay clases y quiero dormir.- Salude a Alice y Rose con la mano desde lejos y a los otros cuatro ni los mire, una por que Emmet y Jasper son mis hermanos...vivimos en la misma casa y segundo a Edward y Alec no me importaban.

Entre a mi habitación y me saque la ropa quedando en un conjunto de ropa interior negra, de Victoria Secret...si digamos que tengo buen gusto en la lencería nada más...me incline para agarrar una prenda que se me había caído y alguien entro de golpe a mi habitación.-

-Bella tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hoy...Mierda.- me tense al escuchar la voz de Edward, rápidamente tome lo primero que vi y eran las ropas que me había puesto hoy...Edward no paraba de mirarme...sabia que no tenia buena figura como las modelos...pero... ¡Por que me miraba tanto!...- Dios...Bella...- el iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí.- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tienes menos de 10 segundos para salir de mi habitación o te quedas sin hijos...no dijo nada y se fue tire lo que tenia en mis manos y solté la respiración contenida pero no duro mucho por que nuevamente alguien entro de golpe asiendo que me asustara...

-Bellita que le dijiste a Eddy esta medio...Mierda.- otro mas...ese fue Emmet el que entro de golpe- ¡EMMET SAL DE MI CUARTO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Emmet salio al toque de mi habitación y corrí hasta la puerta y le puse seguro. Por fin pude respirar tranquila. Prendí el equipo de música y puse a todo volumen cuando lo conecte a mi Ipod, cuando entre a la ducha retumbaron las notas de "In The End de Linkin Park". Luego de una relajante ducha con las melodías de Linkin Park y Green Day, me puse mi pijama que consistía en una remera de Emmet de cuando tenía 15 años y unos boxers de mujer apretados. Baje a la cocina por algo de comer, da la puta casualidad que todavía estaban los chicos menos Alec.

-¿Qué paso con Alec?- pregunte mirando a Jasper, ya que los demás estaban en una conversación sobre donde iríamos el viernes a la noche...- Ah se fue...te dejo saludos dijo que mañana te vería en la escuela.- solamente le conteste un "Aja" mientras revisaba la heladera **(1)**, solamente encontré para hacerme un Sándwich, mientras me lo hacia seguí observando como nadie se percataba de mi presencia, abecés podía ser muy silenciosa, Termine de comer mi "cena" deje todo para lavar...lo lavaría mañana ahora no tenia ganas y camine hacia las escaleras alguien me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- el me miraba serio y su ceño estaba fruncido.-

-¿Qué tienes con Alec?-...wau eso me dejo...en shock el preguntaba que tenia con Alec...como si fuéramos...-Jajajajajaja ¿Edward me estas preguntando si Alec es mi novio?

-Si...-dijo en un susurro que casi ni se escucho...

-¿Qué dijiste perdón no escuche?-

-Si. ¡Mierda que carajo tenes con ese estupido!- me empecé a carcajear luego de 10 minutos de tratar de calmarme hable.- No Edward el no es mi novio.- el me miro ceñudo y con una mirada enojada.-

-¡No mientas!-

-No estoy mintiendo, el es mi amigo nada mas.- no entendía por que decía que mentía...

-Si estas mintiendo, los vi besarse en el parque!-...a...el hablaba de eso...bufe no podía creer que por eso me estuviera discutiendo.- Haber entre Alec y Yo no hay nada...tuvimos un mini romance cuando éramos mas chicos...eso fue ase casi 5 años entiendes...si el no me olvido no es mi culpa y Emmet dice que es mi novio es porque cuando teníamos 13 y 14 años el me besaba cada vez que estábamos con Emmet o Jasper apropósito entiendes...¡NO SOMOS NADA!.- le termine gritando para que entienda...luego de eso Edward me abrazo...escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura, deseguro tenia mis mejillas al rojo vivo, no entendía por que me estaba abrazando pero se lo devolví.- ¿Ya...Ed que te pasa?-le pregunte yendo al grano, no entendía su comportamiento. El suspiro contra mi cuello asiendo que me diera un escalofrío mezclado con una rara electricidad, alejo su rostro de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos...

-Lo que sucede es que...-volvió a suspirar y miro a otro lado

-Vamos Eddy...escúpelo...-le dije tratando de molestarlo, sabia que odiaba que le digieran así, hasta a su novia apartaba cuando le decía así...menos a_...mi._

-Bella...-me reprocho...pero siguió con lo que me iba a decir.- Te acordas de que antes de que nos mudáramos acá nosotros vivíamos de viaje...-yo solo asentí.- bueno estuvimos un año en Italia, en ese año yo...estaba en onda con una chica...Alec era mi vecino y nos llevábamos muy bien...éramos como hermanos ,pero a Alice nunca le agrado Alec tampoco, cuando me puse oficialmente de novio con esa chica, a las dos semanas los encontré en una situación...muy ...-observe su rostro y estaba contraído, tenso, su ceño estaba fruncido, y tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y sus brazos en mi cintura, mientras yo le rodeaba también la cintura con una mano en su cabello, siempre estábamos así cuando estábamos solos, parecería como si fuéramos novios...pero no...Solo éramos amigos _que suerte la mía... _– Ya...Ed no digas nada ya entendí...-suspire-

-No Bells, no entiendes, No me molesto que los allá encontrado así, me dolió verlos, era mi primer novia, y me engaño, no quiero que te pase lo mismo Bells, se que lo conoces mas tiempo que yo...que tuvieron algo...pero por mas mínimo que sea Bella, no quiero que te toque...me da asco ver que te toque...-a este paso estábamos ya acostados en mi cama abrazados, otra de nuestras costumbres...pero esta vez el no entro por mi ventana, como asía algunas noches donde ninguno de los dos podía dormir...- Ed...no te preocupes entre él y yo no hay nada...si alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y algo mas pero yo ya lo supere...yo...Nada...-casi digo que había encontrado a alguien más...casi abro mi boca pero por suerte Edward no se dio cuenta...

-Perdón Bells.- bueno...es te que se tomo por que me pide perdón...- Por lo que dije hoy Bella...dije la estupidez mas grande de todas antes de ir al parque...yo solo lo siento...nunca quise decirlo...solo es que...-lo interrumpí...sabia a que se refería así que termine la frase yo...

-Si ya lo se...no parezco una chica y eso te salio de la nada...pensaste que yo era un CHICO...y lamento decirte que NO lo soy...- el no dijo nada...solamente nos quedamos callado, acostados en mi cama abrazados.

_¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!... ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Tome mi despertados que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de luz y lo estampe contra la pared...pobre era el cuarto despertador que destruía en este mes...intente moverme pero algo...mejor dicho alguien...interrumpía mi movimiento...gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo durmiendo y yo acá tratando de sacármelo de enzima por que son las...mire el reloj de mi celular...Las seis de la mañana y debemos ir al instituto en una hora...se preguntan por que no le estoy gritando o tirandole todo lo que vea...simplemente por que ya nos había pasado de habernos quedado dormidos en mi cama en una de esas noches donde se colaba por mi ventana...sus padres y mi padre ya sabían que si el no estaba en su cuarto estaba en el mío y viceversa...Lo seguí observando por un rato...estaba fuertemente agarrado de mi cintura y su mejilla estaba apoyada en mi pecho y estaba sonriendo como un tonto...me reí ante la imagen tome mi celular y nos tome una foto...solo para el recuerdo y amenazarlo que si me molestaba le pasaría la foto a Emmet para que lo moleste. Luego de cinco minutos de tratar se safarme de él...tome el artefacto que hacia que Emmet se levantara un Sábado a la mañana...La tan temida...Bocina a Gas **(2)**...la tenia guardada en el cajón de la mesita de luz por si un problema como este ocurría...la arme como pude y en menos de dos segundos tenia a Edward Gritándome por que carajo lo había despertado así y yo tirada en el suelo por que él al levantarse me arrastro y me tiro...

-¡Ya fue Loco cálmate!- cuando dije eso se callo.- Primero: No te despertabas...Segundo: Te desperté así por que estabas tan feliz pegado a uno de mis pechos y sonriente y fuertemente abrazado a mi cintura que tuve que usar mi ultimo recurso...Y Tercero- lo interrumpí justo cuando iba a decir algo.- Estaría para que me ayudes a levantarme no...Me tengo que ir a Bañar y Vos vas a agarrar la ropa que esta donde siempre la dejas te vas a dar una ducha y vas a ir a tu casa a buscar tus cosas.- en ese momento suena mi celular con la canción "Corazón Mentiroso de Karina" **(3) **eso significaba que era un mensaje, tome mi celular y era un mensaje de Alice.

_Buenos días Bells, deja no te preocupes yo le llevo las cosas a Ed al Instituto..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_A._

-Bueno parece que solamente te bañaras y cambiaras, Alice dijo que te llevaría los libros...-un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo...- Mierda Alice es Vidente o que...- Edward solamente rió y lo mire feo...

-¿Qué?...Vamos nunca apostarías contra Alice... ¿O Si?- yo solamente reí y negué con la cabeza...algo que aprendí desde que llegaron los Cullen es nunca apostar contra Marie Alice Cullen.

-Bueno ahora Edward...vos vas a agarrar tu ropa y te vas a ir a la Ducha...- Yo ya había tomado mi ropa...la había dejado preparada ayer a la noche lo único que me faltaba era la ropa interior...Edward estaba mirándome divertido...note que estaba sonrojada...-¿Qué estas mirando?- el se sorprendió y alzo las manos como cuando te detiene la policía.- ¿Yo?...Nada.-lo mire feo.-

-Date la vuelta...-el me siguió mirándome mientras se reía...-¡Date la maldita vuelta no te voy a dejar que veas mi Ropa interior!- los dos nos sonrojamos y el se dio vuelta...Tome rápidamente un conjunto de ropa interior negro...en el corpiño tenia una mordida en un pecho color Blanco y la parte de abajo era Culoté **(4)**...-Ya Esta.- El se dio vuelta mientras yo entraba al Baño...deje mis cosas y me entre a duchar...luego de 20 minutos de estar bajo el agua caliente...Salí de la ducha para darme cuenta de que me olvide la toalla...

-Mierda...-ahora tenia dos opciones...que por casualidades de la vida Edward este ahí para alcanzarme una toalla...o que no este en mi habitación y salga en pelotas a buscar una toalla...

-Edward...- grite...pero nadie me respondió...- ¡Ed!... ¿estas ahí mierda?- volví a gritar...pero nadie me respondió...- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- volví a gritar pero nada...dicen que la tercera es la vencida así que Salí del cuarto de baño y corrí rápidamente a mi armario...por suerte la puerta de mi armario cubría mi cuerpo saque una toalla y me envolví en ella...cuando cerré la puerta del armario vi a un Edward estático en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos...mire para abajo y observe que "mi toalla" cubría desde mis pechos asta mis muslos y era un poco mucho apretada...resaltando las pocas curvas que tenia y si caminaba se me vería el culo...ahí llegue que explote...-

-¡SAL YA MISMO DE MI HABITACION ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!-grite pero Edward no se movía...estaba como en shock como cuando entro a mi habitación anoche...observe sus ojos esmeraldas ahora negros...será...que...

Edward...

_¿Me Desea?_

**Acá se le dice Heladera...en su país se dirá refrigerador...o no se como xD**

**Bocina de Gas...es como la vuvuzela vieron que es larga bueno esta es chiquita tiene un tubo como de aerosol bueno pero contiene gas...este se lo conecta a una mini trompeta y cuando se presiona un botón ase un ruido de molesto búsquenla en Google**

**Culote: es ropa interior...ósea es un mini shorcito apretado**

**Chan Chan...jajaj Chicas acá el Capitulo 4...si esperaban la transformación de Bella...eso lo are en el capitulo 4 ahí me salio almenos un poco más largo...no lo quise extender más por que sino no podía dejarles la intriga...Bueno quisiera pedirles disculpa por la tardanza es que no llegaba la inspiración hasta que llego...en este capitulo Edward ve a Bella Semi-Desnuda dos veces...asciendo que cambie respectivamente como es Bella en realidad y dándose cuenta que es una CHICA y no un CHICO...Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo...**

**Besos...Nos leemos pronto...**

**Flopi.**


	5. Sangre y Sudor

**Hola chicas bueno acá les traigo el 5to capitulo...eh decidido seguir con la historia...e recibido dos criticas muy duras que me bajonearon un poco...yo no sabia que no se podían poner letras de canciones...asumí que se podía porque leí muchos fics que tenían canciones escritas y nunca los denunciaron o algo así que...por las dudas solo escribiré el nombre de la canción y no la letra...solo la escribiré si es importante en la historia... bueno les dejo el Capitulo de hoy ^^**

**Estas son las Canciones que HOY inspiraron este Capitulo**

**Use Sombody - Kings Of Leon**

**Decode - Paramore**

**Let The Famles Begin -Paramore**

**Misery Business - Paramore**

**Ignorance - Paramore**

**My Hero - Foo Fighter**

**Carefull - Paramore**

**Puedo Ver - Infierno 18**

**One Last Time - Eminen Ft Ft 50 cent**

**Dream One - Aerosmith**

**Crazy - Aerosmith**

**Brujeria - Los tipitos**

**Amazin - Aerosmith**

**Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore**

**Stupid Girl - Pink**

**It's Not A Fashion Statement, it's death wish - My Chemical Romance**

**Son Muchas lose xd.**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

**Bella Pov:**

Termine de ducharme en menos de diez minutos la verdad...no se como lo hice con tantas cosas en mi mente...podría ser que en realidad Edward guste de mi..._no que estas pensando por dios Bella...es... ¡Edward!...el capitán del equipo de Rugby __**(o fútbol americano como quieran llamarlo)...**_mi conciencia tenia razón...el es...solamente Edward... Salí del baño y me puse mis tan normales bermudas grandes, me puse una remera mangas largas apretadas **(1) **gris y arriba una remera negra de la banda Aerosmith y mis infaltables Converse Rojas. Termine de cambiarme, me desenrede todo lo que pude el pelo y me puse una bincha fina de plástico echando para atrás todo mi pelo para que no me moleste.

Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras por las dudas si me caía, cuando baje ya estaban Jasper, Edward (que se había quedado anoche en casa) y sorprendentemente estaba Emmet.

-Hola Chicos...Emmet mastica...- los chicos me saludaron mientras Emmet se empezó a atragantar cuando llegue...Jasper le pego unas cuantas veces en la espalda y volvió a la normalidad pero un poco Rojo...

-Bueno chicos Vamos...sino llegaremos tarde y el pendejo este- Señale a Edward.- se infiltro en mi cuarto y se quedo dormido por lo tanto su mochila la tiene Alice y debemos llegar temprano sino el idiota se quejara de que no tiene sus cosas.- Edward me miro mal a lo que yo le sonreí burlonamente mientras que Jasper y Emmet se reían como si se fueran a morir. Agarre un yogurt de frutilla de la heladera y corrí por mi mochila que estaba alado de la escalera, raramente no me caí e hice un baile de la victoria en mi mente..._si muy típico de ti...deberías dejar de ser tan rara ¿No?... _¿me haces un favor conciencia?..._Si claro querida...que necesitas _¡CALLATE! Y déjame pensar en paz dios...luego de esa pequeña discusión con mi mente subimos al Jeep de Emmet, Jasper estaba en el asiento del co-piloto mientras que Edward y yo íbamos en los asientos de atrás, aproveche y destape mi Yogurt Bebible y lo empecé a tomar pero a Emmet se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir por el lado donde hay baches y mi yogurt termino en mi remera. Lamentablemente ya habíamos llegado al Instituto como para volver a casa. Baje y le tire a Emmet el envase del yogurt que le dio justo en medio de la frente... Emmet me miro mal y yo le sonreí perversamente.

Camine hacia Alice y Rose que lamentablemente estaban con Tanya pero para mi Suerte estaba Alec le sonreí y salude a las chicas...

-Hola chicas.-

-Hola Be... ¿Pero que te paso en la remera?- pregunto una muy alterada Alice, sabia que no le gustaba como vestía pero ya se había acostumbrado... _debe ser porque tienes toda la remera manchada de Yogurt... _ah eso..-

-¿Vos decís la gran mancha rosada de Yogurt?-ellas asintieron.- Lo que pasa es que a Emmet se le ocurrió ir por los Baches y ami ir tomando Yogurt bebible por el camino y Emmet+Baches+Bella+Yogur Bebible en el Jeep= Bella Manchada de Yogurt.- Dije yo muy Tranquila mientras que Alice y Rose tenían cara de espanto.- Chicas no se preocupen...es solo una mancha.- Alice me seguía mirando con cara de horror mientras que Rosalie me miraba con una mirada...¿Picara?.

-Bella Bellita Bells... ¿Tienes otra remera abajo?- me dijo sonriendo malvadamente...yo asentí.- Sácate esa remera y deja la que tenes abajo

-¿Qué? Rose ni loca...sabes que no me gustan están remeras...-ella me miro como diciendo ¿Y porque la usas?- Solamente las uso debajo de estas remeras por que me gusta y me siento cómoda...pero no lose...- La mire con duda y ella me seguía mirando mal...- Esta Bien me la voy a Sacar...- bufe y ella sonrío como cuando Alice ve un par de zapatos Dulce...o Dolce no se cuanto. Tome los extremos de la Remera y me la saque... La remera era Mangas Largas Gris que se pegaba a mis muy pocas curvas.

-Listo Rose... ¿Contenta?- Ella asintió mientras que Alice daba saltitos

-Dios Rose...hiciste lo que yo trate hacer desde que la conozco...- decía Alice mientras saltaba alrededor mío.

Guarde la remera de Aerosmith en mi mochila y me sitúe alado de Alec que estaba Hablando de no se que cosa con Jasper y Emmet mientras que Edward estaba alado de Tanya...mirándome fijamente...Okey estoy loca o el me esta mirando..._No, no estas loca querida...Edward si te esta mirando y digamos que mucho... _¿Enserio?...yo creo que esta perdido..._Porque eres tan Terca dios...Edward te esta mirando descaradamente los senos...diría que uses ropa así mas a menudo... _sabes...lo tomare en cuenta ahora quiero saber de que están hablando los chicos...escuche un rápido...cambio de aceite para el auto de alguien. .

Por alguna extraña Razón todos me estaban mirando como si tuviera 2 cabezas...y eso me estaba molestando.

Pasaron dos clases...hasta que por fin sonó el timbre del almuerzo...estaba en la clase de Historia y estaba el molesto grupo de Stanley que no paraban de molestarme solo por vestirme diferente a ellas...ósea no me vestía como una Zorra.

Caminaba tranquila asía la Cafetería hasta que Jessica, Lauren y Tanya...si Tanya la novia de Edward me acorralaron por así decirlo...tapaban todas las salidas.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí...a la protegida de Eddy...- dijo Tanya...no sabia porque me odiaba pero sinceramente no me importaba yo también la odiaba...digamos que era odio mutuo siempre teníamos estos enfrentamientos...pero nunca pasábamos a mas de insultos verbales...

-¿Que Quieres Tanya?- le pregunte yendo directamente al grano...sinceramente no tenia ganas de discutir con ella y su sequito de inútiles...

-¿Yo?...nada...solo Quiero que te Alejes de Edward...- la mire con Burla...

-Tanya...sigue soñando yo no me alejaría de Edward nunca...es mi Mejor Amigo...- le sonreí y seguí caminando en dirección a ella para ir a la cafetería...en eso ella me puso el pie y caí...en eso explote...Me levante y la estampe contra la pared con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria asiendo que de su boca se escuchara un gemido de Dolor.

-Escúchame Bien Zorra...pero muy Bien...Yo nunca me alejare de Edward y de ninguno de mis Amigos solo porque una inútil, resentida y celosa como tu me lo pide...- le dije y si las miradas matasen Tanya estaría enterrada a muchos kilómetros de aquí.- Entendiste...y te advierto me vuelves a molestar una sola vez más...una sola vez y tu cabeza queda lisita lisita... ¿Capichi? **(2)- **le dije a Tanya con un tono sombrío intentando parecerme a un mafioso Italiano, esta al ver mi cara oscura solamente asintió y la solté, la tenia agarrada de su intento de "remera" era solo un pedaso de tela que le cubría los pechos y un poco mas abajo del ombligo. Cuando la solté cayo en un ruido seco sus "amigas" la ayudaron a levantarse mientras yo me dirigía a la cafetería.

Solamente compre una coca-cola en lata no tenia hambre, fui hasta la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos y sus novias, me senté al frente de Edward. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, me dedique a mirar la lata de gaseosa entra mis manos y escuchar un poco de música.

-¡BELLA!- un grito ensordecedor llego a mis oídos asiendo que saltara abruptamente de mi asiento.

-Mierda... ¿Qué quieres Emm?- le pregunte volviendo a sentarme, mi humor fue de malo a pésimo con su hermoso grito (nótese el sarcasmo).-

-Te estábamos Preguntando querida Hermanita si te unes el viernes de películas en casa de los Cullen-Hale.- lo mire mal y bufe.

-¿Era solo eso Emm?- pregunte con una ceja alzada yo ya sabia de esos planes y había dicho que si para que no me molestaran, pero me escaparía a mitad de la película a algún lado como siempre, no me gustaba estar entre las 6 parejas amenos que vallan Jake, Embry y Quil.

-Sipppp- dijo remarcando la "p" al final y miro al otro lado...

-¿Qué hiciste Ahora Emmet?- le pregunte cuando se asía el tonto..._más de lo que ya es..._exacto, es porque algo hizo...

-¿Yo?...Nada...- se hizo el indignado **(3)** y siguió mirando para otro lado

-Emmet Swan me dices que hiciste en este mismo instante o...-

-¿o que Bells?- me miro desafiante y yo le sonreí perversamente...

-O...digo quien es el Sr. Boom Boom...- lo mire burlonamente mientras Jasper se caía de su silla riéndose.

-¡No serias Capas!- Chillo Emmet como una niña pequeña.

-Sabes que si soy capas como fui Capas de tirarle los huevos podridos a la casa del Ex Director y acusar a Lauren sin ser descubierta...- todos me miraron con cara de asombro...ese día fue asombroso, hice una apuesta con Emmet que no me animaba a tirarle huevos podridos a la casa del Ex Director Frank, le tire 3 docenas de huevos podridos y al otro día llego enojado y pregunto quien fue, a nosotros los de 4 y por alguna extraña razón culparon a Lauren..._sabes que esa extraña razón fuiste tú por medio de una carta por computadora y una foto trucada... _una muy buena foto trucada.- ¿Qué?- pregunte, estaban los Cullen-Hale mirándome con asombro.- ¿No les contaron Emmet y Jasper que Fui Yo?- los chicos negaron mientras que Jasper aun se reía pero ahora en su silla y Emmet negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno a lo Nuestro Emmet... ¿Qué hiciste que me pueda perjudicar ami?- pregunte mientras bebía mi gaseosa...-

-Bueno yo...Digamos...Que...apostetumotoylaperdi.- estaba en shock.

-¿Qué hiciste Que?- casi escupo toda la gaseosa pero me la traje antes de escupirla en la cara de Edward, quien suspiro con Alivio.

-Yo...esta bien...tome tu moto para ir a Port Angels, y pues un loquito me dijo si quería correr y yo le dije que si y el me pregunto ¿Apostamos? Y yo le dije "No tengo dinero" y me dice ¿Apostamos las Motos? Y yo le dije "No es mía es de mi..." y no me dejo terminar la frase que me dijo gallina y bueno yo me enfade corrimos y perdí... Lo siento Bella, .- termino el relato y tomo todo el aire que pudo...la pobre lata quedo toda aplastada en mi mano, tenia los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que aplicaba, sentí como en mi otra mano las uñas me hacían lastimaban. Todos estaban esperando mi Reacción...respire profundamente, no quería mostrar una escenita en medio de la cafetería.

-¿B-Bella?- tartamudeo Emmet asustado, yo no reaccionaba tenia mi vista puesta en la mesa...mis ojos me picaban, esa moto era todo para mi, La construí con sangre y sudor.

-Emmet.- susurre y lo mire, el me estaba observando, lo mire con odio.-¡Lo Siento las Bolas! Sabes lo que trabaje en esa Moto- lo seguí Mirando el iba a responder pero lo interrumpí.- No ¡Vos No sabes lo que yo trabaje en esa Moto!- grite, mi voz sonaba rasposa del nudo que tenia en mi garganta.- Vos No sabes que es trabajar desde los 14 años en una motocicleta que al principio era basura. Limpie los cuartos de Jasper, Charlie y tu Puto Cuarto, Trabaje en la Tienda de los Newton's, ayude en la tienda de los Black, y use el Fondo de la Universidad para construir esa Moto.- estaba furiosa, me picaban mucho los ojos pero no lloraría frente a Emmet ni a Nadie, yo nunca lloraba y no lo aria ahora, Lo mire con Odio me pare de mi Silla, en menos de 5 minutos el timbre de que se acabo el almuerzo sonaría y no tenia ganas de entrar a Clases.

Salí al Estacionamiento y camine hacia el Jeep de Emmet y raye toda la pintura con las llaves de la casa, sabia que no estaba bien, pero quería que sepa lo que es que te arruinen algo tan valioso para uno. Le deje una Nota que iba dedicada a Jasper

_Jazz:_

_Me fui por ahí, no me molesten,_

_No se preocupen voy a volver..._

_No intenten buscarme por que nadie sabe donde estoy._

_Tampoco se a que hora voy a volver_

_Y no Jazz...no voy a perdonar al Imbesil que tienes como Hermano Mayor._

_PD: dejo mi mochila (eso incluye mi teléfono) en el auto mis cosas._

_B._

Pegue la Notita en el Parabrisa y deje mi mochila adentro del Jeep, no tenia ganas de cargar peso. Fui hacia el Descapotable rojo de Rosalíe y lo abrí, tenia una copia por si necesitaba algo, busque en el Porta Equipaje*, sabia que ahí Alice y Rose guardaban ropa extra por las dudas, ellas no sabían que yo también había puesto un cambio de ropa, pero mi ropa era mucho más grande que la de ellas y la desaprobarían si ponía eso en el auto de Rose así que la escondí atrás de los parlantes, saque una Campera negra con el numero 10 Atrás y decía Bella, me la regalo mi Abuelo John el si respetaba mis gustos y me la compro tres talles mas grandes en negro y blanco. Cerré el auto de Rose y camine fuera del Estacionamiento no se cuanto camine hasta que llegue a la ruta 101, me puse la campera y subí el cierre hasta la mitad y me puse la capucha.

Me adentre en el bosque, camine 5 minutos y se largo a Llover. Luego de caminar 20 minutos bajo la lluvia llegue al un Claro...Era el Claro donde siempre venia a desahogarme, fui hacia el árbol donde siempre descargaba mi furia, ya había varias marcas de golpes, un día golpeé tan fuerte que me quebré tres dedos, el Dr. Cullen dijo que no me quebré los cinco dedos por suerte, sonreí ante el recuerdo, les mentí diciendo que me resbale y caí con la mano antes que el cuerpo, todos me creyeron. Ese día golpee tanto el árbol porque había visto algo que no me gusto, pero ahora no era por algo que no me gusto, era porque lo único que me sacaba de este mundo lo había perdido.

Empecé a Golpear el árbol hasta el cansancio, solamente con una mano mientras la otra se apoyaba en el tronco, pobre el árbol, pero ahora no podía pensar, Emmet hecho a perder 4 años casi 5 de puro esfuerzo, Emmet era buen hermano, es idiota a veces, pero la idiotez que cometió fue...muy entupida.

Seguí Golpeando el árbol hasta que mis nudillos sangraran, no me importo y les seguí pegando un poco más, hasta que pare, mi mano sangraba mucho y si seguía pegando me quebraría uno de mis dedos o hasta la mano completa, y no quería tener un yeso que me impediría hacer algo.

Deje atrás el Árbol para ir a sentarme en el medio del Claro, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y las cubrí con mis manos y me hundí en ellas. Mi cuerpo empezó a dar sacudidas, significado de Sollozos, odiaba llorar, pero siempre lo hacia sola, nunca me gusto mostrar sensibilidad, no me gustaba que me vieran débil, si me pongo a pensar, Nadie me había visto Llorar...Ni siquiera Edward, que es mi mejor amigo, estuve en la misma posición durante horas, bajo la lluvia no me interesaba enfermarme, ya había parado de Llorar a la media hora que empecé.

No Sabia que hora era pero ya estaba oscureciendo, había salido del instituto alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Me levante y sacudí mis ropas, reí sin ganas, estaba toda mojada y en mis pantalones la tierra seca era barro lo que hizo que al sacudir mi ropa me ensuciara más, me limpie las manos en la campera y empecé mi camino de regreso a casa. Camine de regreso a la 101, tarde treinta minutos esta vez en volver, iba a paso lento pero no muy lento, no sabia que animales había y no quería enfrentarme a un oso.

Camine de Regreso a casa por toda la carretera, A la mitad se había largado a llover nuevamente...Típico de Forks.

Al fin Llegue a Casa eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, aun estaban todas las luces encendidas, por suerte guarde las llaves antes de salir el instituto. Cuando entre estaban todos en silencio y por todos me refiero a los Cullen-Hale, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Alec y no se que hacia los Clearwater. Estaba parada en el Umbral de la Puerta y todos me estaban mirando en Silencio.

No mire ni salude a Nadie, me fui directamente a mi habitación. Cerré mi puerta con seguro, prendí el Equipo de Música y puse la música a todo volumen, Me saque la ropa mojada y me metí a la ducha a darme un Baño bien Caliente. Luego de 20 minutos de estar bajo el agua hirviendo, decidí salir, me puse solamente el Cullot y una remera azul sin mangas **(5)**, apague el Equipo de Música, y me metí entre mis colchas, no quería saber nada de nadie. Apenas toque la Almohada y me quede dormida.

Unos gritos fui Fuertes me Despertaron...

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- ese fue el horroroso grito de Charlie a las... nueve y media de la... ¡NOCHE!- ¡BAJA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

¡Dios...Dormí todo el día!

**Estas son las canciones que siempre me inspiran este fic :D**

**(1) remera mangas largas apretadas: es una Remera normal que su manga llega hasta la**

**Muñeca :B**

**(2) Capichi: xD es la palabra esa que dicen los mafiosos como preguntando ¿Entendiste?**

**Por alguna razón siempre la quise decir :B jajaja**

**(3) indignado: es como estar ofendido**

*** puse Porta Equipaje para que entiendan porque acá en Argentina se dice Baúl así que no iban a entender (:**

**Bueno Chicas acá otro capitulo...este capitulo lo hice en 2 días :D de la nada vino una ola de inspiración para este Fic el de Descontrol tuve un ataque de inspiración**

**Repentina pero duro 2 horas xD e hice 3 paginas de Word nada mas estoy esperando otro atacaso artístico :D jaja asíque bueno quiero aclararles que la Banda de Bella**

**Es basada en PARAMORE (: es el hecho de que me encanta PARAMORE asíque quise agregarla y bueno las canciones la mayoría serán de Paramore pero también**

**Serán de Los Pericos (una banda de Reggae Argentino...muy famosa en otros países), Aerosmith, Pink, Green Day, Kings Of Leon, My Chemicals Romance, **

**The Verónicas, Infierno 18, Porta, entre otras bandas (: por si alguna no sabia el Roll de los personajes en la banda es obvio no creen xD**

**Bella es Hayley, Jasper es Jeremy, Emmet es Zac y Edward es Josh pero como saben Edward no esta en la Banda pero les adelanto que luego se integrara junto con Jacob**

**Que ara de Taylor no les adelanto nada más (: . Bueno les quise aclarar eso de la Banda y otra cosa más estoy publicando este capitulo xD y no se lo pase a mi Beta Reader (?**

**Pero como no estaba lo subí directamente u.u soy muy impaciente como para que me corrijan mis faltas de ortografías u.u LAMENTO SI TENGO MUCHAS CHICAS**

**Pero escribo tan rápido que no uso los acentos D: jaja no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar esas chucherías al costado de la P, Ñ y M :B jajaja xD asíque sepan comprenderme**

**Si ven que falta un espacio es porque la barra espaciadora de mi teclado anda mal ¬¬ a veces no me doy cuenta y escribo dos o tres palabras juntas otras son apropósito en el**

**Dialogo cuando hablan rápido xD...Bueno... ¿Algo mas para aclarar?...Emm...yo creo que no...No, No hay nada mas para aclarar Dicho todo esto :D Espero que les haya Gustado**

**El Capitulo, recién espero publicar el 6to capitulo en Marzo porque estas dos ultimas semanas de Febrero estaré estudiando para Rendir materias así pasar de año u.u**

**No es que empiece 2 semanas antes el Colegio pero acá para pasar de grado como les comente tengo que aprobar todas las materias y por lómenos desaprobar 2 u.u yo desaprobé 4 y necesito aprobar 2 para pasar de año D: así que aun estoy estudiando y este Capitulo lo escribí a las corridas por mi atacaso artístico y luego seguir estudiando**

**XD no me odien por publicarlos a las 4 de la mañana ami me pegan los atacasos a las 12 de la noche y terminan a las 4 xD jajaja Espero que les aya gustado y**

**Espero que dejen un Hermoso Review :D si no les molesta ^^ Besos.**

**Flopi.**


	6. Vendetta

**Hola chicas de nuevo bueno u.u solamente lean la nota de abajo cuando terminen de leer el capitulo de hoy xD. Besos**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

**Nos vemos abajo (: **

**Capitulo 6 : Vendetta!**

_Unos gritos fui Fuertes me Despertaron..._

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- ese fue el horroroso grito de Charlie a las... nueve y media de la... ¡NOCHE!- ¡BAJA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!_

_¡Dios...Dormí todo el día!_

Me senté rápido en mi cama, lo que causo un fuerte Mareo, y no fue de gran ayuda que Charlie siguiera gritando y entrando a los golpes a mi habitación.

-¡ISABELLA!-

-¡¿Qué?- le grite, estaba Arta y me dolía la cabeza...como si hubiera estado tomando alcohol toda la maldita noche.

-¡Oh por dios...Bells, estas terrible hija!- grito Charlie, no sabia como me veía, y no me interesaba.

-¿Qué quieres Cha...papá?- me corregí antes de que me retara, el odiaba que le diga Charlie y no papá...aun no sabia porque le decía así...

-ah...cierto... ¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido...

-Bueno teóricamente hoy, dormí todo el día y si hablamos de ayer, me la pase en...por ahí debajo de la lluvia supongo.- le dije sin mirarlo y dándome vuelta para seguir durmiendo, tenia un hermoso dolor de cabeza que solamente se cura durmiendo un poco, pero alguien me saco los cobertores y me dejaron en mi hermoso pijama que consistía en una remera de Emmet y unos boxers de Jasper.

-Hmps...aaj **(N/A: fue un intento de lloriqueo xD) **¿Qué quieres Charlie?- estaba hecha una bolita tomando fuertemente las piernas ami pecho, sentía una leve brisa por toda mi espalda, eso quería decir que tenia la remera levantada.

-No soy Charlie Bella...- dijo una voz aterciopelada a la vez que sentía unas manos en mi cintura...

-Ed...Edward... ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡oh por dios! Edward estaba aquí, y dios... ¿Que demonios hacia Edward Cullen, abrazándome por la espalda y acostado en mi cama?

-quería ver como estabas, Bells, ayer no nos dijiste nada, estaba muy preocupado por ti, eres mi Mejor Amiga Bella...- sus palabras chocaron duro contra mi _Eres mi Mejor Amiga... _y eso nunca lo podré cambiar...**nunca digas nunca querida... **

-Ed...Gracias por tu preocupación pero... ¿me arias un favor?- sonreí malévolamente, tenia una venganza contra Emmet por haber perdido mi Motocicleta...

-Lo que quieras princesa...- Ash, odiaba cuando me decía _"princesa" _me dice así desde que nos conocimos, por que yo era totalmente lo contrario a una princesa...

-Primero, me vuelves a decir princesa y te quedas sin hijos- cuando dije eso instantáneamente se tapo sus partes...- y Segundo...quiero que te lleves a Emmet fuera por todo el Día, si quieres llévate también a Jasper, Rose, Alice, no quiero a nadie en la casa...- el asintió y me sonrío con mi sonrisa favorita...

-¿Venganza?- asentí y sonreí

-¡Vendetta!...- mi venganza seria dulce...muy dulce...- ah otra cosa más Ed...-el me miro con una incógnita marcada en la cara...- Que Emmet no se lleve su Jeep...- Edward me miro asombrado, aun que yo fuera la más responsable de los Swan, tenia prohibido acercarme a los autos de mis hermanos, por que como soy "niña" no se nada de mecánica y los puedo romper, pero ¡PORFAVOR!, ¿quien piensa que es el que le arregla sus coches cuando los mandan al taller?...¿Jake?, por dios Jake sabe todo lo que es gracias ami.

Luego de mi mini charla con Edward, me volví a dormir, cuando desperté tenia una nota pegada en la Frente...**Típico de Emmet **, me despegue la nota y leí la horrible caligrafía de mi querido hermano mayor...

_Bella...Nos fuimos de salida de parejas..._

_No te despertamos porque te veías tan linda durmiendo..._

_Y Según las chicas y Edward no te querían traer por que te sintieras incomoda..._

_TE QUIERO BELLITA PERDONA PORFAVOR_

_Tu Hermoso hermano... ( y no Jasper es el Mas feo de los tres...)_

_Emmy._

Sonreí, ¡Edward Eres un Genio! Mire mi reloj y eran apenas las 8.30 de la mañana, ¡uff! se fueron temprano, tendré tiempo para hacer muchas cosas

Salte de la cama y fui directo a tomarme una Ducha, mis músculos se relajaron gracias al agua caliente, cuando mis deditos parecían pasa de uva decidí salir, como iba a hacer trabajo sucio en el hermoso Jeep de Emmet, me puse unos Shorts Negros que me llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una remera Blanca nueva de Emmet. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, me vengare duramente de Emmet, Me anude la remera hasta un poco mas arriba de mi ombligo, que dejaban al descubierto mi Piercing del conejito de Playboy, ese Piercing me los hice a los 16 años, nadie sabe que lo tengo además de Rose y Alice. Ate mi cabello en una colita alta y luego me coloque una gorra para no tener que mancharlo con Grasa, que es muy difícil sacar del pelo.

Cuando estuve lista tome las Llaves del Jeep y lo saque del Garaje, Abrí el capo y lo primero que hice fue cambiarle la bocina que tenia por una mas afeminada, luego le saque un poco de aceite para cuando quiera ir a un lugar muy lejos se le quede en medio de la nada. Desatornille los tornillos de los asientos, si Emmet y Rosalie quieren hacer cochinadas lamentablemente el asiento caerá atrás por tanto peso. Desinfle un poco las ruedas, las afloje un poco las tuercas que sostenían los neumáticos.

Llego la Hora de darle un color mas vivo al Auto de Emmet.

Luego de unas horas Termine con mi Trabajo.

-a Emmet le encantara mi remodelación en su Auto...y solo tarde 3 horas.- mire mi reloj y recién eran las 3 de la tarde, Guarde el Jeep en el Garaje.

Subí rápidamente y entre en la habitación de Emmet, era todo un desorden, ropa tirada por el piso, su cama totalmente desordenada. Sonreí...

-Emmet, lo siento hermano, pero te devolveré todas las bromas que me hiciste durante estos 17 años, y será aun más peor, por lo de mi motocicleta.

Busque mi maletín especial...el cual contenía muchas cosas para hacer bromas, fue un regalo de mi padrino Aro, el sabia lo que era tener hermanos mas grandes y molestos y sobretodo bromistas así que a los 10 años me regalo este precioso maletín negro que en palabras grandes decía "¡PELIGRO!" y una calavera.

Apoye mi gran Maletín en el "piso"...si a eso se le llama piso, y lo abrí, saque unos guantes de Látex y saque un pequeño frasco que contenía algo pegajoso color verde, nunca lo use y no quiero saber que es.

Berti el contenido pegajoso y Verde en la almohada de Emmet, y un poco en las sabanas. Luego tome unos bichos raros de goma y los puse en las películas y revistas Porno que tenia Emmet, a pesar de ser una masa de músculos le tenia miedo a las arañas, cucarachas, etc.

Decidí no usar mas el maletín, pronto tendría que poner cosas nuevas, saque solamente las pinzas y deje el maletín al fondo de mi guardarropa nuevamente.

Fui hasta el garaje y tome el pegamento mas fuerte que había y lo puse en un calzoncillo de Emmet, el pegamento es tan fuerte que estará fresco por...HORAS, la Venganza es Dulce.

Fui al jardín del vecino y este tenía un perro, tome con una bolsa...el excremento de este y lo puse en los zapatos de Emmet.

Mire el Reloj que tenia Emmet en la pared y marcaban las 6 de la tarde...

-¡Mierda aun no termino!- Fui corriendo a mi habitación por mis aerosoles para hacer grafitos y unas pinzas para cortar cables. Fui directamente al televisor de Emmet y le corte todos los cables que vi y eso implicaba hasta desconectar, El DVD, su equipo de música y no se que otra cosa que vi que estaba enchufada.

Tome la caja que había dejado en el piso con mis aerosoles y comencé con mi obra maestra en la hermosa pared de Emmet cubierta con Póster de chicas con poca ropa y de autos.

Cuando termine de hacer todo eran ya las nueve y media. Tome una refrescante y merecida Ducha. Cuando termine de ducharme los chicos recién llegaron de su salida.

-Hola Chicos...- salude en general, estaban todos sentados mirando la televisión, eso incluía lamentablemente a Tanya sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, me dan asco...**y celos Bells...Celos también sientes querida **Ash...cállate maldita conciencia, ¿En que momento apareciste?... **Yo siempre estuve querida, tu nunca me escuchaste**... Okay...momento muy loco...devuelta al mundo real.

-Hola Bells.- recibí un coro de saludos de todos menos de una...- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hermanita?- pregunto Emmet, sonreí..._si supieras hermanito... _

-Muy bien, me divertí mucho... ¿Y ustedes Chicos?- le guiñe un ojo a Edward, este sonrío y me miraron raro.

.Bien...fuimos al cine y a comer...pero... ¿Que hiciste hoy Bella?- pregunto Jasper, dios como lo odio en algunos momentos siempre sabe cuando algo una broma, sofoque mi risa al recordar el Jeep de Emmet...

-Yo...Salí al Parque...anduve en Skate, toque la guitarra, nada importante...supongo.- una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, nunca eh mentido tan bien en mi vida.

-Bueno Chicos, no tengo hambre, y si ustedes ya comieron si me permiten me voy a dormir, Buenas Noches.- salude en general y me fui directo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y la volví a trabar con una silla para que nadie entre, cerré la ventana con seguro, corrí las cortinas haciendo que quedara todo en una oscuridad inmensa, prendí la luz y desconecte la alarma, apague el celular aparte de desconectar todo lo electrónico que pueda ser prendido desde un control universal...Mañana nadie me despertaría, me acosté en mi cama y rápidamente caí en la inconciencia...

¡Mañana será un Hermoso Día!

**¡Hola! ...eh vuelto ¡si! Acá les traigo este pequeño capitulo a modo de disculpas por no actualizar...ya saben problemas emocionales xD ajaja espero que les aya gustado (: me esforcé muchísimo en inventar bromas xD que yo haría jajajaja :D**

**Bueno...nada dentro de poco traeré mas capítulos de mi otro fic "descontrol" y este hermoso fic :D muy pronto traeré conmigo la transformación de Bella a una chica mucho mas atrevida y sexy :D espero que les aya gustado**

**Besos... ¿Review?**

**Flopi.**


	7. Ya nadie pasara sobre mi

**Disclaimers: Los personajes NO SON MIOS son de Stephanie Meyer, Las canciones no son mías (: Solo la Trama es mía.**

Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste (:

_¡Mañana será un Hermoso Día_!

Sentí un molesto zumbido en mi oído...como si fuera...

-¡Auch!...mosquito de...porquería.- me senté en mi cama y abrí lentamente mis ojos...había poca luz en mi habitación, me desespérese y Salí de mi cama, abrí las ventanas y destrabe la puerta y abriéndola haciendo que se caigan mis hermanos, Edward, Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunte confundida, aun seguía dormida y toda despeinada

-¡Por dios Bella estas Viva!- no entendía de que hablaban, todos estaban hablando a la ves y no les entendía nada, Edward me miraba fijamente y enojado. No le di importancia, todos me miraban y gritaban a la vez. Los aparte a todos y baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, tenia la boca seca. Cuando Vuelvo a Subir los veo a todos discutiendo entre si... Los observe durante unos minutos y veía como Rosalie y Alice peleaban con Emmet y Jasper respectivamente por no se que cosa, y Edward apartado de los demás.

Luego de 10 minutos de verlos discutir me arte y lleve mis dedos a mi boca provocando un hermoso (nótese el sarcasmo) chiflido **(1)**. Todos se callaron y me miraron sorprendidos...

d

-¿Qué?...- los mire confundidos y ellos me miraron mas confundidos aun...rodee los ojos y pase de ellos, entre a mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en sus narices. Luego de 5 minutos entraron todos a la vez enojados y gritando nuevamente, claro olvide el seguro.

-¡YA SE PUEDE CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VES!- me arte de que me griten y explote. Todos se callaron abruptamente. – Bien...Ahora díganme porque carajo me están gritando y tan temprano...- todos me miraban con una cara de "¿Qué mierda preguntaste pendeja?...Empezaron a gritarme todos de nuevo... ¡Dios es que no podía hablar uno solo!, yo solo los miraba, luego de un tiempo empezaron nuevamente a discutir todos de nuevo, rodee los ojos que tontos. Observe que el único que no discutía con nadie era Edward.

-Ven- tome a Edward del Brazo y lo empuje a mi habitación, y esta vez le puse seguro- Bien ya que se queden gritando los 4 solos.- Mire a Edward y este me miraba enojado...- ¿Qué?... ¿Ahora me vas a explicar por que me estaban gritando?- Edward Bufo y se sentó en mi cama.- ¡Ed! ¿No me vas a hablar?- el solamente me miraba. Pensé unos minutos y haría algo que pocas veces hago...Sacar a la Sexy Bella que llevo dentro. En un acto sin pensar me senté ahorcadas de sus piernas, no pude contener mi risa y empecé a reírme como nunca antes lo había hecho. Edward aun no salía de su asombro y le pegue un poquito (nótese el sarcasmo) despacio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Bella?- grito Edward un poco ahogado...mmm ¿Por qué será?

-¡Ah! ¿Qué ahora me hablas?- levante una de mis cejas en forma de pregunta, es algo inevitable hacer eso con sarcasmo o teniendo la duda en mi…Desde Hoy ya no sería la Misma Bella Swam, nadie pasaría sobre mí ni Tanya ni nadie y Emmet no se meterá más conmigo, sabrá que con las cosas de Isabella Marie Swan nadie se mete.


	8. Momento de Cambio

Si, si lo había hecho, pinte el Jeep de Emmet de rosa, y se puso de todas las tonalidades de colores hasta llegar al violeta que combinaba con su hermoso auto, dios Rose estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados mientras que Jaspe, Alice y Edward estaban tirados en el piso riéndose a carcajada suelta…literalmente lo estaban haciendo. Y valla que lo hacían, no solo llegue a pintar el Jeep de rosa, sino que se le salieron los neumáticos, y perdía aceite pero fue tan gracioso ver como Rose y Emmet se caían atrás cuando se subieron, eso no tuvo precio, Emmet salió todo violeta y nos miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Te gusta mi regalo Emmy?- lo mire con la mirada más tierna que tenía, la que invente a los 7 años y con Alice la compartimos…nada más que ella la usa siempre y yo pocas veces uso esa mirada tierna…Solamente para cosas malas…_YEEAAH COSAAAS MALAAS SII, ESO ES MI AMIGA! _ El rostro de Emmet no tiene precio, esta esta Azul…. - ¡EMMET RESPIRA!- le grite, eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar ya que su cuerpo se desinflo y su rostro volvió al color normal…

-¿Tu….Tu…Tu hiciste eso Isabella Marie Swan?- hay dios Emmet y sus preguntas tontas…

-Si…. ¿Te gusta?, No me tomo mucho tiempo, solo la mitad de la tarde…del sábado…- dije lo último en un susurro mientras que a Rose le faltaba la respiración, aunque ella adoraba la moda, le encantaban los coches, no arreglarse pero se sabía todos los modelos de autos, le encantaba diseñar -Pero... ¿Por qué …. Porque demonios lo hiciste Bella?- ahí mi mirada cambio, estaba enojada no le bastaba con que perdiera mi moto, sino que él no esperaba una venganza, estaba loco.

-Emmet enserio…Creías que solamente me enojaría y te aplicaría la ley del hielo **(N/A: la ley del hielo es cuando ignoras a una persona cuando estas enojada tanto que no le hablas, hasta que se vuelva loca xD) **estas muy equivocado Emmet, Perdiste MI MOTOCICLETA, sabes lo que adoraba mi moto, era mi vida, y por tu maldita culpa no la tengo era lo único que me sacaba de este mundo, Lo único… Por tus malditas chiquilinadas perdí casi 5 años de esfuerzo, gaste casi todo el fondo de la universidad que Charlie tenia ahorrado para Mí, destruiste lo que construí para que el hueco de Alec no pese tanto **(N/A: por si no se acuerdan Alec es el mejor amigo de bella que odia a Edward odio mutuo, por cosas que hicieron en Italia,etc,etc) **para no sentirme tan sola en esta puta familia de hombres, sabes que me canse, me canse de tus estupideces.

Sin decirles nada más Me subí en mi auto y me fui en dirección contraria a la escuela, escuche que gritaron mi nombre pero no los oí, hoy me haría de Compras, Si yo Isabella Marie Swan se haría un día completo de compras…y con la tarjeta de Emmet…

**10 HORAS DESPUES…(SI 10 HORAS EN EL CENTRO COMERSIAL)**

Llegue a mi casa, no había absolutamente nadie…claro eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, aún estaban en el instituto ya que todos mis hermanos y amigos tomaban clases extracurriculares, deportes, talleres y esas cosas…

Entre y subí las casi veinte bolsas que tenía, no gaste mucho no quería que a Emmet le diera un infarto al recibir la cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito.

Una vez acomodado toda la ropa, hice algo y espero no arrepentirme… Llame a Rose y a Alice

_Alice, necesito que vengas a mi casa con Rose, _

_Harán lo que siempre me quisieron hacer…_

_Bella._

Luego de 20 minutos de esperar, sonó el timbre y me encontré con dos chicas súper energéticas con una súper maleta que no quiero saber que tiene adentro, me estaban por gritar pero las detuve.

-Quiero decirles antes de que me hagan algo, que ya compre mi ropa y sé que supuestamente tengo mal gusto, pero se elegir mi ropa, nada más que me siento cómoda con ropa de hombre, ustedes me ayudaran con el maquillaje y como combinar y toda esa cosa rara que nunca me gusto… y seguiré con la banda y con el skate…-ellas me seguían mirando emocionadas.- Listo termine hagan de mi lo que les plazca.- Sin esperar más chillaron y me llevaron hacia mi cuarto.

-Bella tienes el pelo demasiado largo y mucha cantidad, tenemos que cortarlo.- Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal cosa, no quería cortarme el pelo y menos en manos de Rosalie, mi mirada abra dicho todo…y me contesto algo que me dejo tranquila pero no del todo.- No te preocupes Bella, yo misma me corto el cabello y se lo corto a Alice, no dejamos que nadie nos toque el cabello.- Asentí…pero no le dejaría que me hagan lo que ellas querían…no, no

-Bueno si me vas a cortar el pelo lo vas a dejar tal cual está el largo, me costó un montón tenerlo así de largo, sácale el…¿Volumen?...y… en vez de mechas rubias…bueno parezco rubia, quiero mi color natural de pelo pero con mechas rojizas y las puntas fucsia…¿Si, porfis porfis?- hice mi famosos ojitos y Rose me dijo que si, estaba siendo muy mandona con mis pedidos, pero es que nunca me deje hacer y ellas me comprendían que esto era muy duro para mí.

Luego de varias horas de dejarme hacer, estaba con mi pelo chocolate nuevamente con mechas rojizas que se notaban a la luz y las puntas color fucsia, me lo dejaron bastante natural. Alice me enseño como combinar los colores que había elegido, acotando que estaba muy bien, y entre las dos me enseñaron a maquillarme según como me bestia, Les dije que solamente usaría tacones si la ocasión lo ameritaba, porque yo adoraba mis converse, y me compre tres pares distintos…nuevos.

-¡Dios chicas Gracias!- las miraba atravesó del espejo, no sabía quién era la chica que estaba ahí, tenía unos jeans desgastados rotos pero que me levantaban el trasero era muy apretado, Con una remera blanca con un dibujo raro, larga hasta la mitad del muslo bien apretada, mostrando mi figura, en mi cintura había un cinturón de tachas que daba dos vueltas y mis converse Negras. Tenía el pelo hasta las caderas ya que al plancharlo quedaba más largo y un maquillaje sencillo pero sexy, labios con brillo y los ojos con sombra negra delineador y rímel negro. Vi sus miradas a través del espejo y querían una explicación.- Sé que quieren que les diga porque les pedí el cambio de look, lo que pasa es que me canse de que me traten como un Muchacho más de la banda, necesito ser femenina, convivo con cuatro hombres y soy amiga de más de siete hombres, necesito algo de femenino, pero necesitaba cambiar, me arte de todo esto…- Las chicas volvieron a chillar felices y me abrazaron.

-Presiento que tu nuevo Look te traerá cosas nuevas Bella- Sonreímos las tres…Nunca había que apostar contra Alice.

Luego de que les explicara las demás cosas que le hice a Emmet y no parar de reír por horas, se fueron a sus casas ya que era tarde y debían hacer la tarea, Alice me dijo que echaría a mi suerte para que me vistiera mañana, a ver cómo había aprendido a combinar las cosas.

Baje para ver que hacían mis hermanos y me encontré a seis chicos haciendo una maratón de Play Station… estaba toda la sala llena de latas de Coca-Cola, unas cuantas cajas de pizza y envolturas de papas fritas… ¡Dios! Es un desastre esto…y yo no lo voy a Limpiar.

Los observe por un rato, ellos no notaron mi presencia…aun. Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Embry jugaban a un juego que yo ya había jugado, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero lo gane y Emmet no pudo, me ignoro durante un tiempo porque le gane pero luego se olvidó. Edward y Quil estaban mirando divertidos como Jacob y Emmet maldecían y Jasper y Embry se divertían haciéndolos rabiar. Cansada de ver a estos 6 pares de idiotas, hice acto de presencia sacándole el mando a Jasper, matando a Emmet y Jacob.

¡Dios por que hice eso, ahora los 6 me estaban mirando!

-B….Be…Bella…¿Eres tu?


	9. Ignorance

**Bella Pov:**

Sí, lo había hecho me había vuelto más femenina, y mis hermanos y amigos estaban con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo. Emmet y Jasper no lo podían creer, mientras que Jacob, Quil, Embry y Edward me miraban embobados, si mis mejores amigos estaban que se le caía la Baba, quien lo podría creer que Isabella Bestia Marie Swan, podría hacer babear al grupo más guapo de chicos de Forks, con tan solo unos trapos nuevos y maquillaje.

-¡¿Por qué me miran tanto Joder! **(N/A: si usare términos españoles porque quedan mejor en el habla xD, si pongo Mierda muy seguido queda muy feo :$ asique pondré palabras de España, igualmente pondré su significado al final del fic no se preocupen si no lo entienden, Joder es como decir mierda xd)**- No soportaba las miradas que me daban mis amigos, eran muy…raras, Mis hermanos al darse cuenta se pusieron los dos al frente mío mirando a nuestros amigos, parecía que armaran una pared enfrente de mi para que no me mirasen.

-¡Joder Bella, estas Buenísima!- gritaron Quil y Embry, a lo que yo solamente agache mi mirada y me sonroje, no me gustaba que me digieran esas palabras, tampoco es que estuviera muy acostumbrada ni que me las digan siempre.

Jasper y Emmet tiraban dagas con los ojos a los muchachos. Sin darse cuenta pude salir de su gran pared y me fui a la cocina por una Coca-Cola. Sentí pasos atrás mío pero los ignore, saque rápidamente una lata de Coca-Cola que se encontraba debajo de todo, me agache y la tome como hacia siempre, al darme vuelta tenia a Edward enfrente mío, me pegue un susto de muerte.

-¡Mierda Edward no vuelvas a hacer eso!- lo esquive y me fui hacia mi Habitación, dejándolo ahí solo. Subí las escaleras a paso normal tratando de no caerme. Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, tome una toalla y me metí a mi cuarto de baño, me saque la ropa que me habían dado las chicas dejándolas a un costado, Metí mi cuerpo abajo del chorro de agua caliente, necesitaba relajar mis músculos, Mañana sería un día muy duro. Termine de bañarme y me puse mi pijama, estaba agotada con todo el día de hoy, hice demasiadas cosas que nunca pensé que haría. Por ejemplo: ir de compras yo sola… menos mal que no lleve a Alice y Rose, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

_A la mañana siguiente: _**(N/A: Siempre quise poner eso xD :$) **

Algo me estaba hablando, era un ruido bastante molesto, una vocecita me decía que me levantara rápido o podría ocurrir algo…en efecto mi vocecita tenía razón…

-¡EMMET!-Grite a todo pulmón, al saltar de la cama estaba toda mojada, y mi cama también, eso tardaría un día completo en secarse.- ¡JODER EMMET QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA!- estaba muy enojada, me había tirado ¡AGUA HELADA!...¡EN FORKS!, hace menos de 10 grados aquí. Agarre lo primero que vi y se lo avente a la cabeza, dándole justo en la frente, un grito de dolor se escuchó por parte de él, sonreí satisfecha al ver que le había dado con un mi celular.

-Eso te pasa por imbécil, ahora sal de mi cuarto que me iré a bañar.- Tome una toalla y me metí al baño, luego de 10 minutos bajo al agua caliente, decidí salir, me puse mi ropa interior y Salí del baño. Abrí las puertas de mi armario, parecía rebalsar de la ropa que tenía. Abrí un poco la ventana y no hacia tanto frio como antes, decidí ponerme unas medias negras panal de abeja y arriba un short sito de jean corto a medio muslo, y una remera negra suelta, que al levantar mis brazos se veía mi ombligo **(N/A: Como Avril Lavigne en el ideo What the Hell), **me puse mis converse rojas nuevas y me empecé a maquillar. Me coloque sombra negra y deliñe mis ojos también con negro, haciendo ver mis ojos más profundos, apenas y me puse un brillo transparente en los labios, Planche mi cabello, ahora color caoba con tonos rojizo y fucsia en las puntas, dejándolo lacio haciéndolo más largo de lo que es, Tome mi mochila, mi mp4 y mi celular, pobre mi celular lo tendré que cambiar por su fuerte caída contra la frente de Emmet.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, para no tropezarme, cuando llegue a la cocina no había nadie, solamente una nota.

_Bells fuimos a buscar a Rose y Alice _

_Espero que no te moleste ir sola_

_Besos_

_Jasper_

Genial, ahora ¿en qué me voy?. Fui hasta el Garaje y solamente vi el Jeep de Emmet, y mi auto el que pocas veces usaba, corrí adentro de la casa nuevamente, tome mis cosas y las llaves del auto y Salí disparada hacia la escuela, puse un poco de música, las notas de "Crazy" canción de Aerosmith empezó a sonar, y yo la empecé a corear.

**Come here baby  
You know ****you**** drive me up the wall  
the way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somethin'  
on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me**

Como me encantaba cantar, poco a poco me acercaba a el instituto, qué pensarían mis compañeros de mí, quiero ver ya la cara de Tanya al verme, no puedo esperar para dejar a todos con la boca abierta, Ya no iba a ser la Isabella Bestia Swan, no, no lo sería más.

**Say you're leavin on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good  
That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave**

Cantaba a la par de Steven Tayler, él era mi Ídolo Numero Uno, yo quería ser como el, quitándole las drogas no…porque el alcohol, me va a sobrar.

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . .

Para cuando termine de cantar el primer estribillo había llegado al Instituto, Me estacione al lado del Volvo Plateado de Edward, donde se encontraban apoyados mis hermanos y mis amigos. Sonreí, todos me estaban mirando, odiaba la atención, pero me causaba una gracia que casi todos, y si casi todos, estaban mirando con la boca abierta mi auto, era un Audi negro con vidrio polarizados y adentro era muy moderno y las pieles de los asientos eran rojo, un cuero muy lindo, el auto lo eligió Jazz, pero nunca lo use, para que usarlo si tenía a mis hermanos. Apague la radio y me baje del Auto, Cuando había cerrado la puerta, me estaban todos mirando, bufe no podían mirar a otro lado ¿no?. Camine hacia mis hermanos y me puse entre medio de ellos dos y sus novias, no quería que nadie me mirara, me sentía muy observada y si me metía entre ellos dos de seguro dejarían de mirarme….y ¡Vaya!...¡Tengo mucha razón, ya nadie me está mirando!. Suspire, al levantar la mirada todos me estaban mirando y digo todos mis hermanos y amigos. -¿Qué ahora ustedes se quedaran mirándome?- les pregunte a todos, no pasaron ni menos de un minuto que Rosa y Alice chillaron, rompiéndonos los tímpanos a todos. -¡Oh Por Dios!, mira como estas vestida Bella, ¡Hemos esperado AÑOS, para que te vistas así!...- Alice estaba Maravillada y Rosalie solamente sonreía orgullosamente- ¿Me pregunto que habrá provocado que quieras cambiar?.- oh no la enana dudaba, puse mi cara de Póker con una sonrisa Malvada. -Sabes, Vivir en una casa con 3 hombres, y que la mayoría del tiempo vengan sus amigos, hace que te adaptes, pero llega a un momento que necesitas ser una chica- Le dije Mirándola a los ojos, que no dejaban de Brillar.- Una cosa es ser medio macho, otra es vivir con puros machos y ser uno de la banda.- Sonreí y me fui caminando a mi Clase de cálculo, cuando estaba a la mitad de camino sonó el timbre de entrada, Pase un minuto por el baño para arreglarme el Delineador, pero desgraciadamente me encontré con tres personas de las cuales no quería saber nada. -Miren a quien tenemos aquí….la Bestia se convirtió en Princesa.- dijo Lauren… -Lau…acuérdate que aunque la mona se vista de seda…Mona Queda.- yo las seguía Ignorando, total eran ellas tres y yo pero aunque claramente me lo están diciendo ama, yo lo puedo usar en su contra. -¡Qué bueno que lo mencionas Jess!.- le sonreí con mi más sínica sonrisa.- ¡Sabia que eras un Mono vestido de Prostituta!- se lo dije tan pero tan malvadamente, que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Perdonen chicas, ella sola no es, ¡Son todas Ustedes!...valla no me había dado cuenta… asique bueno me tengo que ir…¡Nos vemos Monas!- Salí del baño y a la mitad del camino no pude más y rompí a reír, que lastima que no tenía una cámara para grabarlo todo. Empecé a correr para entrar a la clase de cálculo, no me había dado cuenta de que había tardado tanto con las tres putillas del instituto. Cuando llegue al salón, el profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, la bloque con el pie para que no la cierre y poder entrar. -Me alegro que nos acompañe Señorita Swan.- el profesor aparte de imbécil, bruto, Ya tenía suficiente con que todos me miraran, como para que ahora sepan mi nombre, antes pasaba desapercibida con mi ropa, ahora llamo más la atención que cuando ando en Skate. -Si lo siento profesor, me entretuve en el pasillo.- le conteste lo más indiferente posible, me había sentado en el asiento de atrás de todo, todos sabían que pertenecía, por lo tanto nadie se sentaba ahí, mire distraídamente la ventana, el profesor me había dicho algo así como " que no vuelva a suceder Swan", pero sinceramente no lo escuche, estaba deseando que ya terminaran las clases para irme a mi casa… Hace mucho que no ensayábamos con la banda. Por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase. Pasaron dos horas y estaba en Historia aburrida, como en calculo sentada en el último asiento mirando hacia la ventana…Estaba tan distraída que el profesor me hablo y no lo escuche… -¿me repite la pregunta profesor?- este me miro disgustado por no prestarle atención y repitió la pregunta -¿En qué año fue la guerra civil española?- me pregunto algo fuera del tema que vimos, pero gracias a Jasper se mucho sobre guerras. - 17 y 18 de Julio de 1936.- el profesor ni me miro y siguió con la clase, su orgullo era más grande de lo que creía, por fin sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, guarde mis cosas y me fui hacia la cafetería, Entre y todos me miraban sin pudor alguno, Bufe… -¡NO PUEDEN MIRAR A OTRO LADO!- grite, todo lo que habían dejado de hacer por verme, lo volvieron hacer, pero no creen que no dijeron nada, empezaron a susurrar cosas, que gracias al cielo no oí sino nadie sale vivo. Fui hacia la fila para comprar algo de comer, Compre una Coca-Cola y dos porciones de pizza(N/A: porciones, rebanadas como le digan xD) , Camine hasta le mesa de mis hermanos, que estaban todos, y cuando digo todos, eran todos…Estaban Rosa y Emmet en una esquina comiéndose la cara, Jasper y Alice abrazados, Jacob, Embry y Quil y Edward con Tanya y su dos perritas falderas Jessica y Lauren…no sé cómo hace para soportarla, pobrecito me compadezco de él y de lo que tenga que soportar. -Hola chicos…- los salude mirando a todos menos a las tres plásticas, puse mi cara malvada y mire a las tres faltantes y las salude…- Tonea, Lorena, Yesica…me alegro que las tres Monas estén aquí.- Cuando dije eso todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas menos las tres monas y yo, bueno yo tenía una leve sonrisita, que quería volverse carcajada, las tres estaban furiosas, se les notaba, quería seguir jugando un poco más con ellas, pero no quería problemas asique lo deje ahí. -Por si no lo sabias Swan nuestros nombres son Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, se ve que tu cerebro es muy chico como para comprender grandes nombres como los nuestros.- ella pensaba que iba a ganar pero ¡Naah!, no era así ni por asomo -Lo siento Tana, solamente recuerdo los nombres de mis amigos y gente verdaderamente Importante, y eso es algo que vos y tus amiguitas.- Nuevamente la mesa estallo en carcajadas y yo me les uní a ellas. -¡Eddie!... Mira como me trata esta Zorra.- ¡Que!, me acabo de decir Zorra Ami…Mis ojos deben de estar muy oscuros, porque mi mano estaba en un puño que dudo que pueda controlar. Lo que más me enojo es que Edward no diga nada y se siga riendo. Me levante amenazadora mente y Mire fijamente a Tanya. -¡Escúchame Tonya, y escúchame muy bien…Vuelves a Llamarme Zorra, o insultarme una vez más, y dudo que salgas con vida, o por lómenos, vete buscando una cita con tu cirujano, porque tendrá que volverte hacer toda tu cara de plástico de nuevo!- Tanya me miraba muy asustada, la tenía acorralada entre mi cuerpo y el de Edward. -¡Bella, Cálmate!, no le hables así a Tanya- ¿Qué?...¿escuche bien?...si escuche bien, Edward acaba de defender a Tanya, supongo que es normal, es su novia… -¿Qué?... ¿me estás hablando enserio?.- mi mirada lo intimidaba, lo sentía.- Yo le puedo hablar como quiera ¿me entendiste?, vos no sus nadie, para decirme como hablarle a este intento de Barbie, asique porque no cierras de una puta vez tu boca, porque solamente la abres para decir estupideces, ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Tanya?, nunca en tu maldita vida la defendiste, y eso que son novios…me das Lastima Cullen, Lastima.- Sin decir nada tome mis cosas y mi Coca-Cola, no quería hablar con nadie, Tanya y Edward me sacan de mis casillas. Toda la cafetería estaba callada… -¿¡Qué demonios Miran?, ¡vuelvan a sus putos asuntos!- les grite a todo el mundo, Salí echando chispas de la cafetería, No quería entrar a clases, pues tenía Biología y la tenía con Edward, y no lo quería ver, Asique me subí a mi auto y Salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, Llegue a mi casa y lo Primero que hice fue tomar mi Guitarra y empecé a componer… If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Luego de haber escrito toda la canción, compuse la melodía, toda yo sola, Tengo el ritmo de la batería, el bajo y mi guitarra, pero necesito una segunda Guitarra… Tendremos que integrar a Uno más en el grupo….

Bueno Chicas acá capitulo nuevo, me salió más largo de lo que creía, espero que les haya gustado. Les digo que la canción que escribió por si se dieron cuenta es "Ignorance" de "Paramore", chicas acá les digo que Paramore no existe, pero las canciones son de su total autoría las canciones que publicare no son mías, La primer canción que aparece es "Crazy" de "Aerosmith"…Como les iba diciendo Me ataco la inspiración y salió esto espero que les haya gustado tanto como ama, Corregí las faltas de ortografía tanto como Pude :D Espero no les moleste las que hayan quedado…

Besos

Flopi 


	10. ¡Are You Crazy!

Cuando termine de tocar la canción, los chicos ya habían llegado. Se ve que muy preocupados por que entraron de golpe al garaje. Estaban todos mirándome desde la puerta, creo que sorprendidos… ¿Por qué demonios están sorprendidos de que este aquí? Mi cara debe decirlo todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bells?- está bien, sabía que Emmet era inútil, papa dijo que mamá de chiquito lo dejo caer y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza.

-¿Eres imbécil o que Emmet?- Su sonrisa de Oreja a oreja se fue en el momento que dije imbécil, y ahora me miraba con furia.- No ves que estoy, bueno estaba tocando la guitarra hace unos minutos, pero llegaron ustedes y pare. – Parece que Emmet olvido lo de "imbécil", porque su sonrisa volvió.

-¿Qué les parece si ensayamos?- pregunto Jasper. ¡Oh por dios!, hace semanas que les vengo diciendo que necesitamos ensayar y nadie me presta atención.

-Wau hasta que deciden ensayar, ustedes necesitan práctica, yo siempre ensayo.- Les dije rudamente y volví a los acordes de mi guitarra para la canción que acababa de componer. Las notas salían fluidamente, mientras yo tarareaba la canción despacio para que no se den cuenta de lo que hacía, pero Jasper como siempre, metía sus narices donde no debía.

-Acaso eso es… ¿Una nueva canción Bella?- y como siempre digo, mis hermanos son unos tarados.

-Si Jasper, es una nueva canción- se lo dije como si le estuviera hablando a un nene de 5 años, creo que eso lo ofendió o algo así porque me miro mal. Yo simplemente seguía componiendo las notas para la canción hasta que una voz chillona y horrible retumbo en la sala.

-¡EDDIE!- Pare de tocar abruptamente las hermosas notas que salían de mi guitarra, porque no sé a quién carajo se le ocurre traer a Taña a mi casa.

-¡Joder Edward Calla a tu Puta Novia!- le grite enojada, estaba muy de mal humor y no quería que Tanya este en el ensayo, me ponía más enojada de lo que estaba.

-¡No me digas puta, tu eres la Zorra aquí!- me grito la muy perra, pero esto no se quedaba así.

-¡Mas te vale que te calles pequeña puta, porque estas en MI CASA, que no se te olvide que puedo patear tu trasero plástico de aquí, y no me importa que tu novio este aquí!, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Creo que mi cara debe ser la de una asesina, porque la mirada de Tanya era de puro Miedo, sonreí cínicamente.

Edward me miraba enojado, que se pensaba que porque él es "mi mejor amigo", tiene derecho a decirme que tengo que hacer, pues está equivocado, yo trato a su novia como se me da la gana, y más si me cae pésimo.

-¿Bueno vamos a ensayar?- pregunte a lo que Jasper y Emmet asintieron. Jasper tomo su bajo y Emmet se sentó en su batería.

-¿Cuál vamos a tocar?- pregunto Emmet, mientras hacia un truco con los palillos, **(N/A: Las baquetas o palillos son con los que se toca la Batería :p)**

-¿Hacemos un Cover?- pregunto Jasper. Estaba pensando seriamente lo de un Cover, pero no sabía cuál.

-¿Qué canciones se saben?- pregunto Jasper.

-Se varias de Aerosmith, pero casualmente me encanta 'Crazy'- Jasper y Emmet sonrieron.

-Qué bueno Hermanita, casualmente nosotros también nos sabemos esa canción.- sonrieron, Jasper y yo Empezamos a afinar nuestros instrumentos. Subí la mirada y vi que estaban Rosalie y Alice en la puerta mirándonos.

-¿Chicas van a pasar o se van a quedar paradas ahí?- ellas entraron corriendo y se sentaron con Edward y Tanya en los sillones de cuero negro que teníamos.

Pusimos los amplificadores a un volumen consiente que no moleste a nadie, pero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchen los instrumentos y mi voz.

**Come 'ere baby**

**You know you drive me up the wall  
The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you've got something on your mind  
Other than me  
Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me**

**Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to hollywood  
Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times  
It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good**

That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave  


**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue**

You're packin' up your stuff  
And and talkin' like it's tough  
And tryin' to tell me  
That it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that  
Overcoat and that it's all a show

That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade,  
Yeah  
That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same

(I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue

I'm losing my mind  
Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey, yeah  
I need your love

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue.**

Cuando terminamos de tocar, estaban todos con la boca abierta. Como si fuera noticia que tocábamos bien.

-Chicos, siento que nos falta un guitarrista, creo que con mi guitarra sola no nos alcanza.- Jasper me miraba atentamente y asentía, mientras que Emmet solamente sonreía.

-Sí creo que necesitamos un nuevo guitarrista tienes razón Bella, pero habría que hacer como un… ¿casting?- Estábamos tan inmersos en la charla que Edward nos interrumpió.

-Yo se tocar la guitarra, creo que podría entrar en la Banda.- Lo miramos sorprendido, Edward en nuestra banda.

-Cierto, me había olvidado completamente que sabias tocar la guitarra…-pensé un momento- Está bien, ¿chicos ustedes que dicen?- mire a Jasper y Emmet, suspiraron y sonrieron.

-Está bien, Edward es como un hermano, pero creo que ¿nos tendríamos que cambiar el nombre no?- Suspire, tenían razón nuestro nombre no era muy original que digamos…

-No sé qué nombre podemos usar, The Brothers of Rocks es muy bueno, y somos ahora los cuatro como hermanos asique no veo porque cambiarle el nombre- Yo seguía sin hablar, no me gustaba la idea de cambiar el nombre, pero este no llamaba mucho la atención.

-Escuchen, nos quedaremos con este nombre hasta que se nos ocurra uno más original, ¿de acuerdo?- todos apoyaron lo que dije así que todo resuelto.

-Bueno Edward, creo que te tendrás que empezar aprendiendo varias canciones que ya tenemos escritas.- Sonreí, esto se va a poner bueno.

-No se preocupen, siempre que ensayan estoy presente, asique se me maso menos el ritmo que llevan.- teníamos que empezar a ensayar pronto.

-Edward…¿tiene guitarra eléctrica?- el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, estamos completos, descansemos y mañana seguimos, ¿están de acuerdo?- se escuchó un gran ¡SI!, proveniente de Emmet y unas risas de los demás. Salí rápido del garaje y me dirigí a la cocina. Tome una Coca-Cola de la heladera y subí habitación, estaba agotada.


	11. Primera vez siendo una mujer!

- ….nono eso no puede ir….no esto tampoco…. ¡DIOS!- un grito de frustración salió de mi boca, no podía escribir una canción en días, todo esto de que Edward es el nuevo guitarrista de la banda me tiene loca, a cada rato quiere cambiar una nota o una palabra de la canción, yo sé que el solo esta ayudando…pero es frustrante que quiera cambiar absolutamente todo lo que tiene la banda y solamente a pasado 1 día y medio.

-Toc, Toc- Mire al frente y me encontré con Jasper mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- Jasper estaba mirándome atentamente, esos ojos me decían que estaba preocupado por mi, él era mi hermano mellizo que raramente no nos parecemos en nada…

-Bella…Te conozco y sé que algo te esta frustrando- Amaba a Jasper, era mi confidente sabia todo sobre mi, el sabia como controlar mis emociones como calmarme animarme, todo…

-Jazz…es que… ¡Edward me Frustra!, por cada mínima nota quiere cambiar algo y eso me molesta DEMACIADO, critica todo, desde cuando critica todo y solo ha pasado un día, entiendes Jazz ¡UN DIA!.- Llego el momento en que explote de ira y mi cara estaba totalmente roja y un Jasper riéndose a carcajadas…luego de medio minuto de mirar a Jasper me uní a sus risas, era increíble hasta que punto me podía enfadar.

-Tranquila Peque, solo es que estas acostumbrada a que nosotros pensemos que tus canciones son perfectas- lo mire ceñuda, ¿estaba diciendo que mis canciones no eran perfectas?- No nono, no digo que tus canciones NO sean perfectas al contrario, SON HERMOSAS PERFECTAS, pero Edward solamente quiere ayudar.- Nos acostamos en mi cama y entendí que Edward solo quiere ayudar nada mas, pero igualmente me frustra su ayuda.

-Jazz…- llame a mi hermano, necesitaba decirle algo…

-¿Que Bells?- tenia una duda carcomiendo mi ser, es algo que me propuse y voy a cumplir…algún día.

-Jazz…- me enderece mirando sus ojos azules como el mar- ¿Qué pasaría si yo me vuelvo mas femenina?... ¿me seguirán queriendo y haciendo bromas como ahora?- Jazz me miro tiernamente, luego se rio y me abrazo.

-Pero claro Peque, seas femenina o no yo te voy a seguir queriendo y haciendo las bromas que hacemos siempre, pero me gusta que quieras ser mas femenina, no toda tu vida podrás ser un _hombrecito, _no es que me moleste pero, ya es hora de crecer Bella.- mire el piso y asentí Jasper tenia razón, yo sé que ellos me seguirán creyendo pero, creo que seré femenina a mi manera.-

-¡Tienes Razón Jazz!, es hora de crecer…pero Yo, seré Femenina a mi Manera.- Bese la mejilla de mi hermano y me fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y luego iría a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante de buen humor, con una sonrisa en la cara, La charla con Jazz me dejo contenta. Me levante y fui directamente a ducharme, hoy iba a ir un poco mas femenina al instituto, quería sentirme bonita alguna vez. Al vivir en Forks, donde siempre llueve, no se podía ir desabrigada, pero ¡que va!, me puse unas medias negras finas, un mini shorts de lycra, y una pollera acuadrille roja y negra, mi remera de los Rolling Stone, me puse mi cinturón de tachas en la cadera, me calce las converse y tome mi abrigo negro. Me Peine como siempre lo hacia, el pelo suelo y flequillo hacia un lado, me maquille simplemente, ojos delineados y bien negros, no necesitaba nada mas.

Baje a encontrarme con mis hermanos, y no sabia que también estaban los Cullen.

-am… ¿Hola?- todos, y cuando digo todos, quedaron con la boca abierta, y a Edward se le callo la tostada al piso…

-¡ISABELLA SWAN TE VAS A CAMBIAR AHORA!- rugieron todos los hombres de la casa…Oh por dios, una vez que soy femenina me pasa esto, AMI siempre me pasa de todo….


	12. Joder Emmet

**¡Hola hola! Si por favor NO me golpeen, sé que eh tardado HORRORES en actualizar pero hoy se me vino la inspiración ¡y bueno! Tenia que escribir no! Agradezcan a la banda A Day To Remember, que mientras la escuchaba me pinto la inspiración, sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedir nada :P bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo :D .**

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_Al día siguiente me levante de buen humor, con una sonrisa en la cara, La charla con Jazz me dejo contenta. Me levante y fui directamente a ducharme, hoy iba a ir un poco mas femenina al instituto, quería sentirme bonita alguna vez. Al vivir en Forks, donde siempre llueve, no se podía ir desabrigada, pero ¡que va!, me puse unas medias negras finas, un mini shorts de lycra, y una pollera acuadrille roja y negra, mi remera de los Rolling Stone, me puse mi cinturón de tachas en la cadera, me calce las converse y tome mi abrigo negro. Me Peine como siempre lo hacia, el pelo suelo y flequillo hacia un lado, me maquille simplemente, ojos delineados y bien negros, no necesitaba nada mas._

_Baje a encontrarme con mis hermanos, y no sabia que también estaban los Cullen._

_-am… ¿Hola?- todos, y cuando digo todos, quedaron con la boca abierta, y a Edward se le callo la tostada al piso…_

_-¡ISABELLA SWAN TE VAS A CAMBIAR AHORA!- rugieron todos los hombres de la casa…Oh por dios, una vez que soy femenina me pasa esto, AMI siempre me pasa de todo…._

-¿Isabella me podrías decir que COÑO te paso?- La furia de Jasper era increíble, nose que le pasaba, solamente de la nada estaba todo rojo gritándome muchas cosas que de pocas eh entendido.

-Hey Hey Jazz tranquilo, que coño te pasa, ayer te hablaba de esto y hoy me gritas- estaba medio molesta, una vez que me sentía linda él me decía que me tenia que ir a cambiar,- no me voy a ir a cambiar Jasper.

-Si si lo harás Isabella, ¡AHORA MISMO!.- la mirada de Jasper era dura, pero no me asustaba, nunca lo hacia.

- SABES QUE NO ME JODAS JASPER, ESTOY BIEN VESTIDA ASI Y NO ME VOY A IR CAMBIAR NI UNA PUTA PRENDA, ME HAS ENTENDIO?, NI UNA PUTA PRENDA.- luego de gritarle eso, nos quedamos callados, Jasper iba enojado por supuesto, yo tuve que ir en el auto con Emmet, ya que mi moto…ash mi moto, donde estarás preciosa… 15 minutos después, estaban todos tranquilos y viajando a la escuela, cuando llegamos al instituto baje corriendo, no era muy lindo ver a tu hermano mayor con su novia casi violándose todo el camino.

-Nunca, NUNCA, me oyeron, Nunca mas en mi puta vida viajo de nuevo con ustedes, EWWW ahora estaré traumada de por vida gracias a ustedes.- estaba lloriqueando en medio del aparcamiento del instituto por las escenitas de Emmet y Rosalie mientras todos se reían y todo el instituto mirándome, claro es raro ver a Isabella Hombrecito Swan con pollera y una remera donde se le veía e ombligo.-

-¿De que coño se ríen, malditos.?- todos me estaban mirando a tras de mi, no tuve mas opción que darme vuelta y ahí estaba Edward con Tanya, y yo no le veía lo divertido hasta que me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándome, ¡ESTABA MIRANDOME FIJAMENTE! Mientras Tanya le hablaba y no le prestaba atención, Tanya estaba histérica hasta que en un momento, esta le grito y se fue, así sin mas se fue, Esta demás decir que Edward no la siguió, solo siguió mirándome.

-¡Hey Eddie!, cuida tu baba nos inundaras- le grito Emmet a un Edward muy embobado.

-Yo chicos etto…me voy a mi clase…nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Salí pitando de ahí sin mas, me daba miedo la mirada de Edward.

Sentía como todo el mundo me observaba, es como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica en pollera, dios me sentía tan…tan…tan observada, tan putamente sexi me sentía, recibía miradas de odio, de sorpresa, de excitación de parte de los púber de primer año. Pero sobre todo Observada, odio ser observada, maldigo el día en que me puse una falda. Gracias al cielo llego la hora del almuerzo, solamente dos horas mas y me podía ir a mi casa, ohsi, lo único que quería era ir y tocar mi amada guitarra, las dos horas de calculo que tuve, las utiliza para componer una canción que solamente le faltaba la melodía. Llegue a paso cansado a la cafetería, tome una lata de coca cola y un sándwich de pollo, no quería mas nada, llegue a la mesa de mis hermanos y me senté entre medio de Jasper y Emmet, estaba agotada y solo pasaron 2 horas y algo de la hora de entrada y aun faltaban otras dos.

-Que hay de nuevo Bellita, ¿como la llevas con todas las miradas encima eh?.- maldito Emmet…

-Y no se Emmet, es como si todos miraran a Rosalie mientras te la Follas arriba del Jeep con todo Forks mirándote como tu pequeño pene entra y sale de ella- deje a un Emmet un tanto confundido y a una Rosalie muerta de risa.

-eres una perra Isabella, oh oh mira quien viene ahí.- Alice señalo tras mi espalda, y ahí estaba Alec, sonreí, hace días que no lo veía, me pare y Salí corriendo a su encuentro y me le tire encima, el rio y me dio unas vueltas y me dio un piquito, si me metió un pico enfrente de todo el instituto, no le dije nada, pero después tendría que hablar con él no quería que tenga ideas equivocadas.

Nos sentamos y como no había haciendo me tuve que sentar arriba de Alec, nadie dijo nada sobre eso, pareciera que se quisieran reír de algo o alguien, pero no les dije nada, entre conversaciones poco coherentes pasaron los minutos y sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase, Solo dos horas dos horas y me iré…

-Que tienes ahora Bells.- pregunto Alec-

-Hmm…creo que tengo Literatura y luego Biología.- Alec sonrió y tomo mi mano y me hizo levantar.

-pues vamos yo tengo literatura, pero luego te abandono tengo física.- Nos fuimos de la mano hasta la clase de literatura, estaba un poco confundida no sabia de que iba todo esto, Alec estaba muy cariñoso y no me gustaba nada, llegamos a literatura y yo me concentre mas en terminar la letra que en la profesora.

-¿Hey que haces?- Alec se puso mas cerca de mi cosa que me incomodo

-Uhm nada…-cerré rápido mi cuaderno de canciones y preste atención a mi clase, aunque no lo hacia, Alec estaba muy encima de mi y eso me molestaba, apenas sonó la campana y Salí corriendo de la clase, no tenia mas ganas de seguir en la escuela, asique Salí al patio para irme a casa, pero recordé que vine con Emmet…Mierda, sin mas tuve que volver a entrar a la clase de Bilogía.

-Señorita Swan le recuerdo que el horario de entrada es a las…- no lo deje terminar, porque entre y fui a sentarme alado de Edward, donde era mi asiento, el profesor me miro mal y siguió con su clase.

-¿Donde estabas.?-Me susurro al Oído Edward, salte de mi asiento de la sorpresa y lo mire, estaba con su mirada oscura como si estuviera enojado o algo…

-Uhm fui al baño...y se me hizo tarde- no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, solamente me quería ir a casa y tocar un poco, estoy inspirada y realmente necesito componer antes de que se me vallan las melodías de la cabeza…

-Bella.- volví a saltar de mi asiento y ya mirándolo enojado le pegue en el hombro.- Auch, que te pasa mujer eso dolió.- solamente le gruñí y seguí en lo mio…-Bella.- otra vez me asusto y me miraba divertido.

-Que quieres Edward.- estaba ya cansada, solo quería irme a casa.

-Solamente quería saber que te pasa.- era muy dulce de su parte pero no tenia ganas de hablar.

-Nada Ed, solo estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa.- hice un puchero en forma de frustración y el solo rio y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, acto seguido me sonroje e hice una pared entre nosotros dos con mi pelo, me dio vergüenza por alguna razón ese acto, no sé que me esta pasando con Edward, Un rato mas sonó la campana al fin y me levante corriendo, quería irme a casa pronto y si Emmet no estaba en cinco minutos o menos en el estacionamiento me iría sin el, si recordé que Emmet tiene una llave de repuesto bajo el guardabarros de su Jeep. Cinco minutos mas tarde estábamos con Rose y Emmet viajando hacia casa. Fueron solo 15 minutos de viaje pero fueron interminables con los toqueteos de esos dos.

-¡Al fin!.- sin mas Salí corriendo de ahí y fui a mi habitación, tire todo en una esquina y conecte la guitarra al mi Amplificador Marshall, conecte las pedaleras, le subí el volumen y empecé a tocar una melodía que iba cobrando vida poco a poco, luego de tener la melodía le agregue la voz, estaba tan concentrada que no vi que estaba Edward en la puerta observándome.

-Hey…-

-¿Asique esto era lo que querías hacer toda la mañana?.-

-Si algo así Ed, ¿Qué haces ahí?- estaba mirándolo en la puerta y tenia una sonrisa en la cara y la verdad me daba un poco de miedo de lo que estaba planeando.

-Nada, solamente quería ver como tocabas, estabas muy tensa hoy…-me seguía sonriendo como si quisiera…

-Si maso menos, tenia una melodía en la cabeza, y todo esto de que me miraran todos demasiado me tenia estresada, recuérdame nunca mas ponerme una puta falda en mi vida.- reímos juntos y mire por la ventana.- Sabes…quiero tocar en algún Bar con la banda, siento que hace mucho que no tocamos en vivo.- mire a Edward y el me miraba atento y sonreía.

-Tienes Razón, pero yo todavía no estoy lo suficiente preparado para entrar en un bar a tocar.- me miraba preocupado.

-Por Favor Edward, como si tu tuvieras problemas con la atención, solamente ensayaremos unas semanas mas okay, y conseguiremos fechas para los bares, tengo muchas ganas de que tengamos fans y todo eso.- sonreía con mucha felicidad, hace meses que fue nuestra primer fecha en un bar, luego de eso no pudimos tocar mas por la escuela.

-Tienes razón pero…-

-Pero nada Ed, vamos a tocar en vivo y te presentaremos como el guitarrista rítmico de la banda ok!.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, pase por alado y deje un beso en su mejilla, este se sorprendió y me siguió mirando mientras me iba con mis hermanos…

1, 2, 3, va- grito Emmet y empezaron los acordes de nuestra nueva canción, teníamos a Edward por fin coordinado con nosotros y se sabia todas las canciones, gracias a que Edward se sabia todas las canciones podríamos ensayar tranquilamente sin reprocharle nada, estábamos tocando una de nuestras canciones Nuevas, la escribí un día que estaba algo loca por algunas cosas.

_**Close your eyes and make believe**____**  
**__**this is where you wanna be**____**  
**__**forgetting all the memories**____**  
**__**try to forget love**____**  
**__**cause love's forgotten me**____**  
**__**Well hey hey baby**____**  
**__**it's never to late**____**  
**__**pretty soon you won't remember a thing**____**  
**__**and I'll be distant the stars reminiscing**____**  
**__**your heart's been wasted on me**____****_

_**Oh…..Oh….Oh, Oh**____**  
**__**You've never been so used as I'm using you**____**  
**__**abusing you, My Little Decoy!**____**  
**__**Don't look so blue,**____**  
**__**you should've seen right through,**____**  
**__**I'm using you, My little Decoy!**____**  
**__**My little Decoy!**____****_

_**Living life outside a dream,**____**  
**__**Time is changing everything,**____**  
**__**Forgetting all the memories**____**  
**__**and I'm forced into you**____**  
**__**just cuz' your into me,**____**  
**__**[Decoy lyrics on .com]**____****_

_**Well Hey Hey Baby**____**  
**__**it's never to late,**____**  
**__**When I'm gone you won't remember a thing,**____**  
**__**But I can't stand to know I won't wait,**____**  
**__**I was gone from the very first day.**____**  
**_

_**Oh…..Oh….Oh, Oh**____**  
**__**You've never been so used, as I'm using you,**____**  
**__**abusing you, My Little Decoy!**____**  
**__**Don't look so blue,**____**  
**__**you should've seen right through,**____**  
**__**I'm using you, My little Decoy!**____**  
**__**My little Decoy!**____****_

_**Oh…Oh….**____**  
**__**I'm not sorry at all, (Not sorry at all, not sorry)**____**  
**__**I won't be sorry at all, (Not sorry at all, not sorry)**____**  
**__**No,**____**  
**__**I'd do it over again...**____****_

_**Don't look so blue, My little Decoy!**____**  
**__**You should've seen right through, My little Decoy!**____**  
**__**You've never been so used, My little Decoy!**____**  
**__**As I'm using you,**____**  
**__**(My little Decoy)...**_

La canción termino y estábamos todos muy contentos, había sonado como lo planeábamos y era una muy linda y resentida canción.

-Wooh, ¡Bella todavía no se en que te inspiras!- Emmet reía mientras leía una y otra vez la letra mientras jugaba con sus baquetas.

-Simple Emmet, me inspiro en mi, las personas, los problemas….-Dije mirando a la nada misma, estaba muy rara últimamente y eso no me gustaba, tampoco me gustaba que Edward este en la banda, él me pone muy nerviosa, aunque sea bueno con la guitarra.

-¿En los personas?, dinos en quien te inspiras Bella!- esa voz, la conocía, era Alec, pero que hacia aquí.

-Si Bella, ¿en quien te inspiras?- esa aterciopelada voz era la de mi…digo Edward, oh dios no…mejor me voy…

-Pues….me inspiro en…en…Adiós- sin mas Salí corriendo del garaje en donde ensayábamos y fui corriendo hacia el parque de skate, sabia que nadie me iba alcanzar, por mas patosa que sea, corría rápido y mucho, me escondí en uno de los túneles de patineta que ya nadie usaba…Estaría aquí por unas horas y luego me iría, era un ambiente muy calmado aquí, siempre que venia aquí era para hacer una sola cosa…

-Oh, hace cuanto que no hago esto.- Estaba en pleno acto cuando alguien grito mi nombre.-

-¡¿Isabella que coño estas haciendo con eso!.- oh no, era…era…

-Joder…. Emmet.-


End file.
